


A Summer Unlike Any Other

by copperpotsnpans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Everybody Lives, F/F, Happy Ending, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperpotsnpans/pseuds/copperpotsnpans
Summary: Lydia was content with her life, her grades were good, her friends adored her, her mom recently remarried, and Stiles finally got over that ridiculous crush. But something was missing. Cue a forced family vacation in the name of bonding and Lydia meets the mysteriously attractive Cora Hale, a staff member at the resort. Lydia finally understands what fairy tales are talking about when they talk about meeting “the one”. Three weeks will change Lydia’s life forever.





	A Summer Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone! You may recognize this fic from a couple of months back, in multi-chapter form. I took it down, finished it and here's the whole thing in one go! This work has not been betaed and all mistakes are my own. Also, general disclaimer that I don't own anything, I'm just playing with the characters. Enjoy!!!

The rain pattered softly against the glass panes of the car windows. Lydia sighed and threw her head back against the seat. The four hour car ride was proving every bit as tedious as she remembered.

Lydia turned her head to the side, peering at her stepbrother, Stiles. He was just as preoccupied with his books as he was when they left the house hours ago. When her gaze garnered no response from Stiles, Lydia sighed again and looked out the window.

The deep green of the trees were shrouded in gray mist, reflecting Lydia’s mood. She wasn’t looking forward to this mandatory family vacation. She would much rather have been at home, with her friends, preparing for her senior year of high school. With college applications coming due, she couldn’t really afford this month long excursion into the wilderness with limited cell service.

Her mom and Stiles’ dad talked quietly in the front of the car. It had been their idea to take this vacation. Apparently Stiles’ dad had been on a case where he met the owner of a resort, who felt indebted and offered a supposedly luxurious stay at the resort.

The couple had married only a few months prior and Lydia’s mom felt that they could use some bonding time as a family. Personally, Lydia thought it was a last ditch attempt to convince both her and Stiles to stay local for college. With them holding the top two positions in their class, they were shoe-ins for elite colleges. Whether that was in California or New York was a whole other issue.

Lydia wasn’t quite sure how the pair had met, only that they unexpectedly clicked with each other a little over two years ago. After weekly date nights for several months, Natalie had begun spending nights away from home, leaving Lydia with herself for company. After around a year, Natalie and John had announced their engagement, leaving both Lydia and Stiles reeling. The wedding followed shortly thereafter and while Lydia loved the opportunity to dress up and flaunt her porcelain complexion against the fiery red of her hair, she was distinctly not thrilled to gain a new step dad and brother.

It wasn’t that she didn’t necessarily like Stiles or John, she just didn’t quite understand why Natalie needed to marry again. It wasn’t like the first two husbands worked out spectacularly but maybe the third time's the charm. It also wasn’t ideal that Stiles of all people was her stepbrother. She had been aware of his crush on her for years, and ignoring the problem hadn’t been nearly as effective as she had thought it would be. Thankfully, he had taken to staying in his room most evenings, leaving little interaction to be had between them.

The only noticeable difference that Lydia had picked up on was the family dinners that John and Natalie had instituted at least three times a week. That and the lackluster trip that they found themselves on.

“Lydia!” her mom singsonged from the passenger seat.

“What?” she returned. There was no reason to be that cheerful this far into the car trip.

“Are you excited?”

“Sure.” Lydia told her, the inflection of her tone saying more than words ever could.

“Come on, Lydia. Get excited! This is going to be a perfect summer, I can just feel it!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and tuned back out. She wasn’t seeing excitement in her future. She was seeing a summer of limited cell service, limited wifi, humidity that would doom her to frizz and mosquitoes that would mark up her skin.

The one thing she was moderately thankful for was the space from Jackson that this excursion would afford her. She liked Jackson just fine but that was where it ended. They had been dating for nearly six months, and while it was nice to have someone carry her bag and walk her to class, there was no chemistry between them. The spark she had read about and seen in countless films just wasn’t there when they kissed. With Jackson constantly pushing for more, it was nice to have a valid excuse and a mild reprieve from keeping up pretenses for everyone else.

“Are we almost there?” Stiles asked, leaning forward.

“Nearly. It looks like we should be there in ten or so minutes.” John told him, never taking his eyes off of the road.

Stiles slumped back against his seat and turned towards Lydia.

“Have you started your applications yet?” he asked.

Lydia pursed her lips before responding. “I’ve looked them over. I plan to start general essays when we return from this little getaway.”

“Just wondering. Scott’s already asking for help. I guess Melissa’s making him get an early start.”

“Scott’s going to need all the help he can get.”

Stiles grimaced. “True enough. Academically gifted he is not.”

From what Lydia knew of Scott, this was true. He was always asking Stiles for help on homework and projects. And of course Stiles felt some kind of obligation to his childhood friend and would help him out regardless of how much work he had. Lydia had seen him pull all nighters more than once for the sake of helping Scott out.

“Have you looked over the programs?” Stiles asked her.

“Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know. I just figured you’d want to know what’s happening at this shindig.”

“What are you, eighty? No one says shindig.” Lydia told him.

The tips of Stiles ears turned pink and he looked back out the window.

Lydia sighed and instantly felt a little bad. It wasn’t that she meant to be a bitch all the time, it usually just slipped out. After so many years of practice, it was almost default at this point. She knew that Stiles didn’t have many friends and that his quirkiness contributed to that. She was really trying to not be terrible to him or his friends for the sake of step-sibling unity or some philanthropic bullshit like that. More importantly, she was acutely aware of just how much her mom appeared to love John. Natalie deserved happiness and if John made her happy, Lydia wasn’t going to come in between that, no matter how ill-advised she thought the marriage to be.

“What activities are there?” she asked, not because she cared, but because she really didn’t find joy in making Stiles feel like shit. He really wasn’t as bad as she had thought a year ago.

“The usual summer camp type nonsense. There’s swimming, dancing, croquet, tennis, and archery. There’s other stuff too, but that’s what the brochures focused on.” Stiles explained, gesturing to the brochures that were peeking out from under the seat.

“Sounds positively fascinating.” she tilted her head towards him.

Stiles snickered and looked out the window once more.

“I’m so glad you guys are looking forward to this vacation!” Natalie exclaimed from the front. She twisted around so that she could see them both. Her dark hair blew forward in the wind and she briefly choked, pushing it out of the way.

Lydia and Stiles exchanged looks.

“Put your seatbelt on before I have to arrest you.” John chuckled.

Natalie laughed and turned back around and buckled herself back in just in time for them to pass a sign declaring that they had arrived at Cascade Resort which was apparently inviting them to “Make Yourself at Home.”

“What kind of slogan is that?” Stiles whispered.

“One that was obviously not put through by a marketing team.” Lydia whispered back.

“Park over there!” Natalie told John, gesturing to an open spot off to the side of the parking lot.

John pulled the car into the empty spot and cut the engine. Lydia and Stiles both hurriedly exited the vehicle, eager to stand after spending the morning in the cramped back seat.

Before John had fully gotten out of the car, an older man with a bald patch on top approached at a rather fast pace.

“John! I’m glad you could make it after all these years.” the man grabbed John’s hand and eagerly pumped it up and down, well past the socially acceptable length.

The man turned towards Lydia and Stiles. “I hope you know what a fantastic dad you have. This man single handedly saved my ass on more than one occasion.”

“You’re exaggerating Charles.” John told him. “I just did my job.”

Charles laughed, throwing his head back in an ostentatious fashion. “Let me have someone grab your bags and show you to your place. I reserved one of the family houses for you. It’s great, big rooms, lots of light, private kitchen, though I don’t think you’ll be needing that. You’ll have full access to the onsite restaurant. Best food in this half of California!” he boasted. “Derek! Come help these fine folks to their house.”

A surly looking guy turned around and began walking towards them. His shorts were indecently tight and his shirt looked like it might have fit him properly five years ago. He had more scruff than most full grown men and his eyebrows seemed to be having a conversation independent of the rest of his face.

“Which house are they in?” Derek asked, his voice gruff from disuse.

“The west two-story house by the lake, with the green shutters.” Charles told him.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ bag and went to grab for Lydia’s.

“I can handle that, thanks.” she said, grabbing her own suitcase.

Derek shrugged and grabbed Natalie’s instead. He began walking off on a path, and the family had no choice to follow him as he did not wait to see if they were ready to depart.

“I’ll see you guys at dinner!” Charles offered as they walked away. John smiled and waved in turn before wrapping an arm around Natalie’s shoulders. They tilted their heads together as they walked, no doubt whispering about their plans for the summer.

Stiles and Lydia lingered behind.

“Do you want help with you bag?” Stiles asked her.

“I said I can get it Stiles.”

“Okay, just thought I’d offer.”

The gravel path was lined with carefully manicured grass and the occasional shrub. To the left of the path a golf course curved over a hill. To the right a crystal blue lake stretched to the other side of the resort. A house gradually rose up in front of the group.

The house was a white two story with green shutters, like Charles had mentioned.

Derek climbed the stairs to the front porch and dropped the bags without ceremony. “Do you need help getting into the house?”

“I think we’ve got it from here. Thanks, Derek.” John unlocked the door and began taking the bags inside.

Derek disappeared just as fast as he had appeared. Stiles and Lydia stepped inside the house. It was brightly lit but the furniture was severely outdated.

“Stiles, Lydia you guys will have the entire upper floor. The master bedroom is down here on the first floor. You can sort out who will get which room amongst yourselves.” Natalie told them, wandering throughout the living room, inspecting the knick-knacks that littered the tables and shelves.

They both climbed the wooden stairs that squeaked with the slightest pressure. Upstairs mint green paint covered every visible wall.

“Which room do you want?” Lydia asked Stiles. He shrugged and then went into one room. Lydia assumed the other would be hers and put her suitcase onto the bed, which was wood that had been painted white, probably some time ago judging by the way the wood was peeping through in places.

That seemed to be the theme for all of the furniture in the room, old and dilapidated. The mattress also squeaked with every shift of the suitcase. So much for luxurious.

Lydia sat down on the bed. If the house was anything to go by, this vacation was not going to go well. All she wanted was her bed in her room in her home in Beacon Hills.

She stood back up and unzipped her suitcase. She hadn’t overpacked, necessarily, but she wanted to be prepared for a variety of situations. She opened her chest of drawers and wardrobe and began unpacking her bag, placing her casual items in the drawers and anything prone to wrinkling in the wardrobe.

A shout made her pause. As Lydia listened, she could hear someone talking, loudly. She walked to the window, pushing the beige curtain to the side, peering outside.

A tall woman was walking around the side of the house, her hair flowing down her back. The woman was laughing as she rounded the corner. A moment passed and then Derek also rounded the corner. He said something that Lydia couldn’t quite make out and then the woman laughed again. It was a beautiful sound and Lydia was captivated. She watched the pair walk out of sight before she returned to her unpacking.

Some time passed before Lydia was satisfied with the state of her room. Her clothes were in their proper place, her makeup and jewelry were on top of the chest of drawers. Her toiletries were in the shared bathroom, as were Stiles’.

She flopped back onto the bed before she heard her name being called.

“What?” she called back.

“We’re going to dinner soon. You and Stiles get dressed and come down. We’ll walk over together.” John hollered up the stairs.

With a grimace, Lydia pulled herself off of the bed and opened her wardrobe. A casual dress seemed befitting for dinner.

Lydia put on an olive green t-shirt dress and sandals. Admiring her reflection in the mirror, Lydia pursed her lips and tilted her head back and forth. It wasn’t the best thing she’d ever worn but it also likely wasn’t the worst.

With a shrug she headed down the stairs, where she found her mom, John, and Stiles waiting for her.

“Let’s go, folks.” John said, gesturing to the door.

Walking outside, it was muggy, bordering on miserable. Bugs buzzed and hummed around their heads. Lydia’s sandals crunched on the gravel path which was the only accompanying noise as they were all relatively silent on their walk.

Dinner was sure to be an interesting affair.

* * *

 

The restaurant was charming in its own way, Lydia was sure. However, she was not convinced of the edibleness of any of the food.

The dishes already on other people’s tables were less than appetizing and she was distinctly not thrilled to place her own order.

The family was seated at a round table in the corner by a window overlooking the lake. Lydia sat in the uncomfortable chair and nudged Stiles. He looked over at her a curious look on his face.

“Do you think anything here is edible?” she asked.

“Who knows? It’s definitely not gonna be kobe beef.” he whispered back.

Lydia sighed and rested her head on her hand. She was used to the finer things in life, food included. A waiter approached the table.

“My name’s Matt, I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you all started with some drinks?” he asked.

“Water, for all of us.” Natalie requested, smiling at the young man.

He handed them menus and walked away, off to get their water. It was only a few minutes later he returned with their waters and took their orders before he was off again.

Polite chatter encompassed the table, back and forth conversation about the summer, the coming school year and the inevitable college applications.

Across the room a flash of chocolate brown hair caught Lydia’s hair. The woman from earlier was speaking with Charles and he didn’t look happy. Entranced, Lydia watched the two converse, the woman with her shoulders strong and Charles red in the face. After a few moments had passed, the woman tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away, leaving Charles looking like a fish.

He took a moment to compose himself visibly before he approached their table. “How’s dinner goin’?” he asked.

“Just fine, thank you. It’s a wonderful place you have here.” John responded.

“A lot of hard work went into this place, but it’s finally paying off. Are you guys going to the opening ceremony tonight?”

“We are! We’re looking forward to it.” Natalie told him. “Isn’t that right, kids?”

“Of course.”

“For sure.” Stiles managed to sound marginally more excited than Lydia.

Charles exchanged more pleasantries with Natalie and John before meandering away from the table.

The conversation lapsed once more and everyone finished eating. Their waiter, Matt, came to collect their dishes. As he turned to leave he winked at Lydia.

“Well, well. Looks like someone has an admirer.” John said, chuckling good-humoredly.

“I will not be reduced to the object of some imbecile’s affection.” Lydia snapped.

John raised his eyebrow. “Well alright then.”

Silence overcame the small table until Natalie cleared her throat. “Let’s make our way over to the main hall. Shall we?” she asked as she stood from the table.

Lydia silently fumed on the walk over. She was tired of people acting as if she should be grateful for the unwanted attention of men. It didn’t make her happy or flatter her. It made her uncomfortable, particularly in front of her family. This was supposed to be a break from Jackson, not a continuation of his attention in a different form.

The main hall stretched in front of them, staircases on either side. A creative floral arrangement greeted them as they walked in. Soft yellow lighting replaced the harsh lighting in the restaurant. People from the resort milled around on the dance floor, some dancing, some standing and talking to each other.

“Look, there’s a couple of kids your age over there.” Natalie pointed out two kids who were barely twelve.

“Great, we can play dungeons and dragons.” Stiles muttered.

Lydia and Stiles separated from their parents and made their way to the edge of the room, near a table full of flowers.

“Why are there so many flowers here? Are they trying to employ every florist in northern California single handedly?”

Lydia snorted. “They must be. Either that or the pharmaceutical companies.”

Stiles snickered into his hand.

Clapping caught their attention. Lydia turned to face the room at large. A DJ appeared to have arrived and set up his equipment.

“Maybe this won’t be terrible after all.” Stiles offered. Lydia shrugged half-heartedly. She wasn’t going to put all of her eggs in one basket so to speak, but she was intrigued to say the least.

The crowd seemed eager for the DJ to begin and begin he did. A high-pitched beat filled the room.

“Is this--?” Lydia asked.

“Oh my god, it is!” Stiles laughed as “Gas Pedal” began playing, and from the sound of it, the unedited version.

“Does anyone here even know that song?” Lydia asked. Unless there were some really hip middle-aged people, she was doubting that someone requested it.

As she turned back to the room a flash of chestnut brown hair caught her eye once more. The woman from earlier was grinding on the air for her captive audience.

Without a doubt, everyone’s eyes were on her, Lydia’s included. She was wearing black leather pants and a black lace top with nothing underneath.

She writhed on the dance floor, her hips twisting and turning. Her hands twisted into her hair as she danced. She moved as if she was in another place or time, certainly not in a room of stuffy middle-aged couples.

Lydia’s mouth went dry and she swallowed audibly.

The woman’s eyes were heavy and her mouth was parted in a smirk as she continued her sensual movements on the floor.

Lydia was distinctly aware of every movement, every expression that passed over her face.

A loud woop sounded from the other side of the room and a guy with a mop of sandy curly hair ran onto the floor, grabbing the young woman.

She spun around and threw her arms around his neck, continuing the dance as he reciprocated, their body rolls synchronizing into one fluid movement and Lydia was instantly mesmerized. She had never seen anyone dance quite the way they were dancing.

Lydia tilted her head, watching the pair when she became acutely aware that the woman was staring back. She caught Lydia’s gaze and held it and she rolled her hips into the guy’s. It was only a few seconds, but it felt unlike anything Lydia had ever felt before. At least it did until Charles came blundering onto the dance floor, his face bordering on purple and sweating profusely.

“This is a family establishment! If the two of you would like to keep your jobs I suggest you leave immediately. I will be calling your mother.” he shouted, spit flying from his lips.

The guy rolled his eyes dramatically, and the woman flipped her hair over her shoulder and cocked her hip out to the side. She looked as if she was going to respond, when the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the dance floor.

“That was certainly interesting. If things are like that all summer, this might just be worth that four hour car ride.” Stiles whispered.

Lydia nodded watching the pair leave.

“Are you okay? Your face is red.” Stiles said, studying Lydia’s complexion.

“It’s warm in here. That’s all.” she told him as Charles apologized to the room at large and more family-friendly music began playing.

“Do you want to head back? I can walk with you.” Stiles offered.

“I’m going to head out, but I can walk myself.” she told him before leaving to locate her mom or John.

She spotted John first and waved him down. “I’m a little heated. I’m going to walk back to the house now.”

“Okay, do you want someone to come with you?” he asked.

“I think I’m capable of walking myself back, thanks.”

John bid her goodnight and turned back to the man he had been talking to, leaving Lydia to exit the crowded room.

Outside the much cooler air kissed her skin. Lydia pressed her hand to her face feeling her overheated skin. She’d never experienced that feeling of fascination before.

Lydia took a deep breath and stilled herself. There was no need to be acting like this, she obviously just wanted to be friends with this interesting individual. Yes, she thought to herself, that’s exactly what that was.

She marched off, toward the direction she thought the house was in. Quickly, however, she noticed that the buildings she saw were not the same buildings she had seen on the way to the main hall. After a few minutes she realized she was really and truly a little lost.

“Or maybe just misplaced.” she muttered to herself.

“Are you lost?” a feminine voice asked in the dark causing Lydia to jump.

“I think I took a wrong turn somewhere. I’m trying to go back to my house.” she replied.

The woman from earlier stepped off a porch, into the moonlight. She still had her leather pants on and up close, Lydia could see that her eyeliner was smudged and her hair was mussed.

“Which house is that?” she asked.

“Charles said it was the west two-story by the lake.” Lydia told her.

The woman nodded, “I can walk you there. I’m Cora.” she offered her hand to Lydia.

Lydia took her hand and shook it slightly. “I’m Lydia.”

“It’s this way.” Cora gestured towards the opposite way that Lydia had been walking.

“Of course it is.” Lydia muttered. She was so cocky that she could walk herself back to the house and she had been going in the wrong direction nearly the whole time.

The walked in silence for a moment before Lydia spoke, “You and your boyfriend are great dancers.”

Cora threw back her head and did what Lydia could only describe as cackling. “Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell Isaac you said that. Boyfriend.” she chortled. “Isaac is my brother.”

Lydia froze. “You dance with your brother like that?” She couldn’t even imagine hugging Stiles for longer than necessary and they weren’t even related.

Cora turned back. “Adopted brother. We’re not actually related.” she explained. “But thanks for the compliment.”

They resumed walking towards the house. “I’m single for the record.” Cora clarified.

“That’s--nice.”

“What about you, are you seeing anyone?”

“I have a boyfriend back home, Jackson. We’ve been dating for a few months.”

Cora hmmed and commented, “That’s nice. Why didn’t he come with you? It’s not that unusual.”

“It’s more of a family trip type of thing.”

“I see. Do you have any plans tomorrow, Lydia?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I teach arts and crafts. It’s mainly a lot of old women knitting for a couple of hours but you could stop by. Every night, six o’clock, in the basement of the main hall.”

“Sounds interesting, I’ll see if I can make it.” Lydia replied, carefully.

Cora laughed, “Don’t strain yourself or anything.”

Lydia blushed. “Can you knit?”

“Of course I can, I’ve been told I have very skilled fingers.” Cora wiggled said fingers and Lydia felt her face gain the earlier heat it had lost.

“Oh, we’re here.”

“That we are. Have a goodnight, Lydia. See you tomorrow.” Cora winked as she walked backwards on the path.

“Uh you too!” Lydia fumbled.

She closed the door behind her and rested her head against it. Lydia laughed at herself, she was kidding herself when she thought that she just wanted to be friends with Cora. This wasn’t feelings of friendship, but rather the spark she had always heard about in fairytales. This was what she had expected with Jackson. She didn’t know how to knit but she was damned sure going to learn.

* * *

 

The next afternoon found Lydia trying on every outfit she had planned to wear over the summer. Was a dress too formal? Were jeans too casual, not nice enough?

She was never this picky when going out with Jackson. Lydia shook herself. She had to get a grip on things. This was not like her and she refused to be turned into a bumbling idiot by some girl. A hot girl, but a girl nonetheless. Lydia knew her features well, and knew how to dress her body to draw attention to all the right places. She reevaluated her options.

Twenty minutes later saw her with blue cotton shorts and a white tank top on. At home she would have one of her friends look her over, make sure that everything coordinated. While she would have to forgo that luxury here, she did have someone who she knew would undoubtedly tell her how she looked.

“Stiles!” she called.

A few seconds passed and he thumped into the room. “Yeah?”

“How do I look?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how do I look? Is this too casual? Do I look like I’m going to the gym?” Lydia huffed.

“You look fine. Like you’re on a summer vacation. Are you going somewhere?” he asked.

“I’m going to try my hand at arts and crafts.” Lydia proclaimed.

“Arts and crafts? You’re worried about how you look for arts and crafts?” Stiles laughed. “I don’t think these grandmas are going to judge your fashion sense.”

“You never know.” Lydia replied, haughtily. “What are you doing tonight?”

“Don’t know yet. Might go for a swim.” he told her.

Their parents were participating in some sort of wine tasting event and had left them to their own devices for the evening. Lydia was thankful that they had decided not to make this night a night of family fun and bonding.

She finished buckling her sandals and stood up. “Have fun with that. I’m off to go knit.”

“Do you even know how to knit?” Stiles called after her as she walked down the stairs.

“No, but I’ll try anything once.” she replied as she opened the door. “See you later.”

Stiles returned the sentiment before she shut the door soundly.

She marched to the main hall, taking note of the path so she could find her way back, though with any luck Cora wouldn’t mind walking her back again.

The weather was pleasant, warm, slightly humid, and slightly overcast. A gentle breeze ruffled Lydia’s hair as she made her trek.

The main hall was just the same as it had been the night before. Only this time, when she opened the door, it was empty. The crowded dance floor from last night was empty, swept clean. The overabundance of flowers, however, remained on the table tops that lined the walls.

A man who was arranging the flowers looked up as the door clicked closed behind her.

“Excuse me? I’m looking for the basement.” Lydia explained.

The man smiled. “Go down the left hall, all the way to the end. There’s a door marked, take the stairs down a floor and there you go.”

“Thanks!” she called, following his directions.

The stairwell was musty and she wrinkled her nose. The walk down was quickly over when the stairs let out into a dimly lit, beige room.

A group of elderly women were gathered in their Sunday best in one corner with various spools of yarn. Cora sat off to the side, thumbing through a magazine.

Lydia strutted over, confident. Cora looked up as she approached and grinned.

“Well, well, well. It looks like you didn’t have anything better to do after all.” Cora said.

“I’m always looking for an opportunity to learn a new skill. It makes you a well rounded person” Lydia sniffed.

Cora smiled cockily. “Is that so?” she said, arching one manicured eyebrow. “And here I thought you wanted to see me.”

Lydia felt her face grow warm. For once, her quick wit was failing her and her previously found confidence was quick to leave her.

Cora took pity on her. “Do you really want to learn how to knit or do you just want to hang out? I’m cool with either.”

“Hanging out’s fine. I don’t really need to know how to knit.”

“You sure? You don’t wanna knit little sweaters for your family?”

“I think they’ll be fine without handknitted sweaters.” Lydia replied, sitting down across from Cora at the table.

“If you’re sure.” Cora put down the magazine. She leaned forward. “So tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with why your family came here.”

“My mom’s new husband knows Charles somehow. He invited us here.”

“Interesting. How old are you?” Cora quizzed.

“Seventeen. I turn eighteen in November. How old are you?” Lydia returned.

“Just turned seventeen, actually.”

“Oh, I thought you were older.” Lydia remarked.

Cora laughed. “I think it was the leather pants. They tend to do that to a girl.”

Lydia remembered the leather pants vividly. The way they hugged Cora’s curves and fit her like a second skin.

She cleared her throat to interrupt her own thoughts. “Why did you choose to come here?” Lydia asked, reciprocating Cora’s earlier question.

“Ah, yes. The mystery of why I subject myself to Charles’s tyranny. It’s actually pretty simple. I want a new car and my parents aren’t fans of us not earning things so my brother and I are working here this summer to save up. Our parents will match whatever we make.” she explained.

“Do you not like Charles? I think I saw you with him yesterday during dinner.” Lydia confessed.

Cora laughed. “I’m sure you did. He thinks I dress inappropriately for a young lady. And he called Derek stupid so now I try to make his life as difficult as possible.”

“Wait. Derek? Like the guy with the angry eyebrows, Derek?” Lydia asked, recalling the guy who had helped with their stuff.

“That’d be him. You’ve met?”

“He helped with our bags. He seemed--nice.”

Cora laughed again. “He lacks social skills but he’s sweet deep down. Do you have siblings?” she asked, changing the subject.

“I have a stepbrother, Stiles.”

Cora nodded. “What’s your favorite color, Lydia?”

Lydia thought for a second. Before, she’d answer pink without a hesitation. Now, she was leaning towards green, specifically the green of Cora’s eyes. “Green.” she finally said. “It’s the color of nature and life.”

“Good answer.”

“Was there a wrong answer?”

“No, but there were boring answers. So many people say something like brown. Who likes brown? It’s boring, the color of dirt.”

Lydia giggled. “I’ve never met someone with such strong feelings about colors.”

Cora smiled, reaching her hand across the table. “Cora Hale, pleased to meet you.”

Lydia clasped her hand, giving a dainty shake. “Lydia Martin, and likewise.”

“Cora, dear, I lost my stitch. Do you care to help me out?” an old lady called, craning her neck to look at the two girls.

“Sure thing Mrs. Lanis.” she replied, “Duty calls.” she muttered to Lydia. She walked over and pointed out to Mrs. Lanis where her stitch was and then turned around and came back.

She plopped down across from Lydia. “You seem like an interesting person Lydia Martin. Are you busy tonight?”

“I don’t think so.” she replied. “At least not that I know of.” she amended.

“Come to a real party. Staff only, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Cora offered.

Lydia’s heart began to beat faster. “Sounds like fun. What time?”

“Probably around ten tonight. I’ll meet you outside your house so you don’t get lost this time.” Cora’s eyes twinkled with good humor. “Arts and crafts time is ending soon. See you then?” she offered.

“See you then.” Lydia smiled and tucked hair behind her ear.

As she walked up the stairs and out of the main hall, she felt as if she was walking on air, as if the very ground she was walking on was made of cotton candy clouds.

This seemed suspiciously liked a date. A date with a girl. Lydia had never been asked out by a girl before, but she liked the way this made her feel. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach on the way back. She felt giddy in a way she hadn’t ever experienced.

She opened the door to the house and found Stiles laying on the couch, reading a book.

“Hey. Have fun crafting?” he asked.

Lydia quickly schooled her features to a neutral expression.

“Tons. How was your swim?”

“Eh, so so. You left your phone here in the bathroom by the way. Jackson left, like, four messages. Apparently we get service in the bathroom. Who would’ve thought?”

Just like that, the giddy feeling was replaced by a pit of dread deep in her stomach. An ache that twisted her insides up. She began drifting up the stairs.

In the bathroom, she reached for her phone. Jackson had left exactly four messages, all variations of “call me”.

She climbed into the bathtub and sat down, opening up the call screen. The bathtub had long since been a safe place of sorts. She liked the feeling of the cool porcelain against her back and the enclosed, yet still open space. She dialed Jackson’s number from memory.

It rang three times and on the fourth ring she heard, “Hello? Lydia? It’s nice of you to finally call me back. I left that message hours ago.”

“Sorry, bad cell service.” she replied, twisting her hair around her finger.

“Humph. Must me miserable out in bumfuck. Listen, Lyds, my parents are out of town this weekend. Do you think you can get away for awhile? I’ve got a special evening planned out for us. You, me, some champagne, a couple of Trojans?” he sounded so sure of himself.

Lydia took a deep breath. “I don’t that that’s gonna work out Jackson.”

“That was quick.” he scoffed. “Are you not even going to ask your mom? I’m sure she’d let you skip out for a few hours if she knew it was me.”

A few hours. That stung a little. He expected her to just leave for a few hours for the sole purpose of sleeping with him. Did he really think so little of her? Tears sprang to her eyes.

“I mean this relationship isn’t going to work out Jackson. I need some personal time. Just to focus on me, you know?” she explained.

“Are you breaking up with me?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” she whispered. Silence stretched through the line.

“You’re breaking up with me.” he clarified.

“Yes, Jackson, I am.” she sounded more confident this go around.

“You fucking bitch. Who do you think you are? Sluts don’t break up with me, I break up with them.” Jackson’s voice was ice cold and Lydia questioned how she ever liked him.

A hand grabbed her phone. Lydia looked up to find Stiles holding the phone. “You ever talk to Lydia like that again and I will personally see to it that that video gets released. You know the one.” with that, he hung up the phone and placed it onto the counter.

“You okay Lydia?” he asked, pulling her up out of the tub. He handed her a tissue and she was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. Thank god for waterproof mascara, she thought. She dabbed her eyes, gently.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t want to deal with that anymore.” she muttered.

Stiles pulled her into a hug. “Don’t explain yourself to me. How about early bed?” he suggested. “I can bring you tea.”

Bed sounded nice right about now, she thought. “That’d be nice.”

Thirty minutes later saw one Lydia Martin fast asleep, red hair splayed on her white pillowcase. An empty tea mug sat next to her bed and a breeze ruffled the curtain in her room.

A short while later, one Cora Hale was fuming at the prospect of being blown off by a certain red haired, voluminous lipped, girl.

* * *

 

Lydia startled awake. “Cora!” she gasped.

“What?” Stiles asked, popping his head into the doorway to her room.

“I forgot to meet someone last night.” Lydia explained, hopping out of bed.

“Just explain what happened. I’m sure they’ll understand.” Stiles assured her, going back to his room.

Lydia sprinted to the shower and quickly washed. She didn’t bother drying her hair and threw it up into a loose bun. She dressed in the first thing her fingers touched, yoga pants and a shirt. Slipping into flip flops, Lydia flew down the stairs and out the door.

She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten about going to the party with Cora. Go figure, she managed to fuck something up before it even began.

Her flip flops smacked against the gravel, still wet with morning dew. She had no idea where she was going. She had to find Cora and apologize. They barely knew each other but the thought of Cora being mad at her made her stomach turn and her palms sweat, and not in a good way.

Up ahead, on the path, Lydia spotted Charles and an idea blossomed. She quickly approached him. “Good morning, Charles!” she said brightly, smiling at the man.

“‘Morning. Lydia, was it?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?”

Charles seemed flustered, his round cheeks turning pink. “Of course you can! Anything to make a guest feel comfortable after all.”

Great, Lydia thought. Maybe this wouldn’t be difficult at all. “I’m looking for Cora Hale. Is there any way you could tell me where to find her?”

“Cora.” the man sputtered. “Has she done something? I told that girl one more smart remark and she was out. Disrespecting guests. This is it. Her weird brothers can go with her. Always messing something up, the lot of them. Only reason I hired em’s cause their mom is an old friend, but even that won’t stand as an excuse for them upsetting you, Lydia. I do apologize, the issue will be dealt with immediately.” he ranted.

“No, sir, I think there’s been a misunderstanding. You see, Cora’s teaching me how to knit and I agreed to meet her this morning but it completely slipped my mind where we’re meeting. I was hoping you could just tell me where she’s supposed to be so that I could meet her there. She’s been great though, really!” Lydia explained. God, she couldn’t screw this up any more than she already had. First, standing up Cora on accident, and now, nearly getting her fired.

Charles appeared to calm slightly. “That’s good to hear. Maybe the girl’s finally listening. I suppose I can tell you just this once, but normally we don’t give out personal information about our staff.”

“I’d really appreciate it! It's just that, I’m trying to learn how to knit to make my parents a nice anniversary present. They’re always talking about how much they like homemade gifts.” Lydia batted her eyes ever so slightly.

Charles nodded, pleased to hear that, so it seemed. “Cora’s probably still in bed. Girl can’t seem to get up before noon. Maybe you two hanging out will inspire her to have regular sleeping habits. Take a left at the restaurant and follow the path to the staff housing. She lives in the second building, room 402.”

Lydia quickly thanked him and set off on the path once more. She was determined to make amends with Cora. She considered her options. She could march to Cora’s unprepared and face whatever consequences there were for standing her up. Most likely Cora would be unamused and want nothing more to do with Lydia. Or, she could stop at the restaurant and ease her way back into Cora’s good graces with breakfast and caffeine. Yeah, she was going with option two.

Inside the restaurant, Lydia was approached by a perky girl, who, in Lydia’s opinion was way too alert for it being this early in the morning. Glancing at a clock in the dining room, Lydia realized it was just a little after eight. Going to bed early must have done her some good.

“Can I help you?” the girl asked, holding a pen and pad at the ready.

“Is there any way I can get some muffins to go? And two lattes?” Lydia asked.

“Sure thing! What kind of muffins do you want?”

“Just a variety. You pick.” Lydia told her.

The girl smiled and left the dining area, assuring Lydia she’d be back in a few minutes. Lydia sat down at an empty table and rested her head in her hands. The last twelve hours had been insane. So much had happened that Lydia considered reckless, she almost couldn’t believe herself.

Breaking up with Jackson had been spur of the moment, though she couldn’t say she regretted it. Particularly, considering how he had reacted. She’d always known that Jackson was petty and self-absorbed. He spent more time on his hair in the mornings than she did. He never responded to criticism well, instead attacking anyone he perceived to be against him. He had always treated her fairly well, though she also hadn’t spent any significant amount of time disagreeing or going against him. Maybe he was just insecure, Lydia considered. At the end of the day, it didn’t really matter, though. Lydia was just glad to be rid of him. School was going to be unpleasant for a while, for sure. There’s no way that Jackson would just quietly allow Lydia to pass by after breaking up with him. Hopefully her friends understood.

The perky girl came back with a take out bag and drink tray. “Here you go! I put in a blueberry muffin and a chocolate chip muffin. They’re my favorite.”

“Thanks.” Lydia said, taking the items. She left the restaurant and followed the directions Charles had given her.

He really seemed to dislike Cora for some reason. That much was clear. Combining the conversation she had just had with him, and the conversation between the pair that Lydia had witnessed gave strong proof that there was tension between the two. Charles didn’t seem overly fond of Derek or Isaac either. Maybe the Hales just grated on his nerves, Lydia thought. They didn’t seem that annoying, especially Cora, but Lydia was willing to admit just the slightest bias.

The first staff building quickly approached. It wasn’t as nice as the house where Lydia was staying, but it didn’t look terrible either. Instead of painted siding, the staff buildings were plain wood with simple doors.

Lydia walked to the second building and went in, surprised but grateful that the front door was unlocked. She made her way to room 402 and lightly tapped on the door. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited. After a few seconds with no response, Lydia knocked a little louder. She heard some quiet shuffling and then silence once again. This time, Lydia was determined to get Cora out of bed. She loudly knocked on the door, it shaking in its frame.

“There better be a motherfucking fire if you’re beating on my door like that.” Lydia heard Cora yell.

The door swung open and revealed a ruffled Cora. Her hair was slightly tangled, her eyeliner smudged underneath her half open eyes. She had clearly just woken up, still in her night clothes, shorts and a tank top.

“What do you want?” Cora asked. Her voice sounded distinctly not happy and Lydia winced.

“I brought breakfast. And I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to not show up. There were some-uh-extenuating circumstances and I forgot to meet you.” Lydia explained.

“Look, I don’t have time for this.” Cora said. “You don’t have to make up some excuse. You didn’t want to come, so you didn’t. End of story.”

Lydia frowned. “No, that’s not what happened. I was upset and went to bed early. It completely slipped my mind that I was supposed to meet you.”

“Sure it did.” Cora muttered. “And you thought showing up at 8:30 in the morning was a good idea?”

“I swear Cora, I wanted to go to the party with you, but then Jackson called--”

“Jackson as in your boyfriend Jackson?” Cora interrupted, rolling her eyes.

“I broke up with him last night. It didn’t go well, I was upset. I went to bed early and slept through the night. I woke up this morning and remembered I was supposed to meet you. I’m really sorry I did that. I thought breakfast might make a nice apology but if not that’s also fine.” Lydia’s eyes began to burn and she blinked a few times to clear her eyes. She knew Cora wouldn’t be happy but she hadn’t imagined that Cora would be this pissed at her.

Cora’s face softened slightly. “What’d you bring?”

“Muffins and lattes.” Lydia held out the items in question.

Cora took the bag and one of the drinks. “So you broke up with Jackson last night?”

Lydia nodded.

“Do you want to come in?” Cora asked, opening her door a little wider.

“I’d like that.” Lydia told her, entering the room.

The walls were white and the floor was covered in beige tile. A rug laid over part of the floor, no doubt for warmth. A window looked out onto the lake, a box fan obstructing part of the view, blowing the white curtain like gauze in the summer breeze. The furniture was sparse, just like in Lydia’s room. Personal touches of Cora’s adorn the room. A picture of her family sits on the bedside table. A purple bedspread covered the bed, though it was a little rumpled. Various articles of clothing covered a small desk and chair and makeup littered the top of the dresser.

“You can sit here.” Cora gestured, clearing the clothes off her chair. Lydia sat down while Cora folded her legs underneath herself on her bed.

Cora pulled open the restaurant bag and took out the chocolate chip muffin. She tossed the bag to Lydia.

“So you really just rushed over here this morning? How did you even find out where I live?” Cora asked.

“I asked Charles. I thought about just waiting until arts and crafts to explain but I don’t like causing a scene so I decided to come here instead.”

Cora nodded, taking a bite of muffin. “Sorry for before, I’m not really a morning person.”

“I gathered. Charles said maybe I would rub off on you.”

Cora choked on her muffin. “He said what now?”

Lydia realized how that sounded. “Not like that! I was up early and Charles said that maybe if we hung out enough, you would start getting up early too.” she explained, hurriedly.

Cora sighed in relief. “That makes so much more sense. I was a little concerned for a second there. I knew Charles was a little creepy but I didn’t think he was that weird.”

Lydia started eating her muffin. “What are you doing today?”

“Not much. Arts and crafts again today and then there's another party again tonight so I’ll probably go to that. I always make sure I’m not assigned to anything in the mornings.” she explained.

Lydia took a deep breath. “If I swear not to stand you up this time, would you be willing to show me this party?”

Cora considered it for a moment. “I think that can be arranged. I can meet you at the same spot tonight. We’ll walk over together.”

“Sounds good. Am I keeping you from anything?” Lydia asked. She didn’t want to be rude and keep Cora from something but she also very much wanted to hang out with Cora for a little longer.

“Not really. I had planned to be sleeping but someone saw to it that that would not happen this morning.” Cora adopted a faux serious look for a second before laughing. “I honestly thought you were Isaac for a second. He’s always up at dawn. Likes to do yoga with the sunrise or some hippy bullshit like that.”

“Sounds interesting. My brother Stiles keeps weird hours too, always up at like three in the morning researching something.”

Cora took a sip of her coffee, leaning back against her pillow. “If you don’t mind me asking, why’d you break up with Jackson?”

“We just weren’t right for each other. I liked him but not much more. There was no spark, you know?”

Cora nodded sympathetically.

“I’d been considering it for a while but I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“What changed?” Cora asked.

“He called last night. Wanted me to leave and have sex with him. I tried to break up with him and he called me a bitch.” Lydia’s voice got quite as she recalled the previous night’s conversation. “And a slut.”

Fire flashed in Cora’s eyes. “That bastard. Want me to punch him?”

Lydia laughed. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Stiles seems to have some video that he’s using as leverage. I don’t know what it’s of but Jackson’s determined not to have it get out.”

“Good. I’m glad someone’s got your back.”

Lydia smiled, ducking her head. Cora was sweet and protective and Lydia couldn’t wait to go to this party with her. The night was sure to be fun.

* * *

 

As the evening drew nearer, Lydia was determined not to fuck this up. She had put on her go-to skirt, a black pleated skirt that hit just above her knees. She paired it with a white long sleeve linen blouse that wasn’t too casual but also wasn’t too formal. A pair of brown gladiator sandals completed the outfit.

She applied her favorite lipstick and peered at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair fell in soft curls from her earlier bun and her eyes were bright with excitement in a way they hadn’t been in quite some time.

Stiles rapped his knuckles on the doorframe. “You going somewhere?”

“Out with a friend.” she said, turning to face him.

Stiles nodded. “Have fun.”

Lydia smiled, “Thanks.” For all of the mocking they had done of John and Natalie’s bonding time, Lydia felt closer to Stiles than she ever had.

Downstairs Natalie and John were sitting on the couch, drinking wine.

“I’m going out with some friends. I’ll be back later.” Lydia said, walking past them.

“Glad to hear it, have fun!” Natalie smiled.

Lydia shut the door behind her and stepped off the porch. Up the path a little ways, she saw a figure that looked vaguely familiar. As she approached, she confirmed it was Cora.

“Hey.” Lydia smiled.

“Hey. You look nice.” Cora smiled back.

“You do too.” It was true, Cora was wearing tight skinny jeans and a red t-shirt that looked like it was a second skin. She knew how to dress, that was for sure.

They began to walk together. It was a nice night out, cool with a light breeze. The moon was obscured by clouds.

“Is it going to rain?” Lydia asked.

“I think so, later tonight.”

Lydia hummed softly as they walked. “Where is this party exactly?”

“Staff quarters in one of the lounges.” Cora told her.

As they approached that section of the resort, it became obvious to Lydia exactly where the party was located. The third building back had music blaring, vibrating the ground outside it was so loud. Light poured out of the building compared to the others nearby.

Cora held open the door for her. “After you madame.”

Lydia giggled and entered the room. It was packed with people dancing, drinking, and talking. Or more like shouting since it was so loud inside.

Cora led her over to a guy she recognized as Isaac. “This is Lydia.” she introduced her.

Isaac looked her up and down a couple times before offering his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too. I like your scarf.” Lydia told him. “Is it from Charlotte Russe?”

Isaac’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“I have the same one at home.” Lydia explained.

“Come over here!” Cora directed, grabbing Lydia’s arm and tugging her over to a table pushed to the side of the room. “Do you drink?”

“Occasionally.” Lydia sniffed. Truth was she had the occasional glass of wine at dinner when her mom didn’t mind. Cora began mixing a drink. The bottles blurred together as Cora poured and stirred. Lydia didn’t recognize all the ingredients, but she did recognize the cheap vodka that was used as the base for the drink.

“Drink up!” Cora laughed, handing her a red plastic cup. They clinked cups and Lydia took a sip. The drink was sweet, the alcohol barely noticeable.

A song started playing and Cora’s eyes lit up. “Come dance?” she pleaded, her eyes round and bright. Her cheeks were pink with heat and her black boots were tapping in time to the music.

“I’m really not that good at dancing.” Lydia told her. It was true, her talents did not lie in dancing, particularly not the type of quick and dirty dancing that was happening here. Lydia was more familiar with dances like the waltz or the foxtrot, things with clear counts and precise steps.

Cora shrugged and danced off on her own, leaving Lydia to stand by the table. Lydia watched her for a second before she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned to see Isaac standing next to her.

“Did she ditch you already?” he asked. Was that a thing Cora did? Just bring people places and then leave them there. Was that why she had introduced her to Isaac? So she wouldn’t be completely alone?

“She wanted to dance.” Lydia explained. “I’m not very good at it.”

Isaac nodded. “It’s not for everyone, that’s for sure.”

Lydia watched as Cora twirled around, her arms in the air. She looked utterly free as she danced. Her face was calm and happy, her mouth parted in a gentle smile. Her red shirt stood out in a sea of muted colors.

The song changed and Lydia observed the way people turned into a slow grind. A tall leggy blonde strode through the crowd and grabbed Cora’s arm. Lydia felt her back go ramrod straight as she craned her neck to see better.

Cora appeared to be talking to the girl before she cocked her head and shrugged, grabbing the blonde’s hips. They swayed to the music, only inches apart. The blonde said something and Cora laughed, her head tilting back and exposing the pale column of her throat.

Lydia tightened her hand around her cup until she heard a crunch, the cup crinkling under the pressure. She became aware that Isaac was watching her rather than the couple on the dancefloor.

“Do you want another drink?” he asked, holding his hand out for her cup.

“Yes, please.” she muttered, handing over the slightly bent cup. Isaac was back in only a few seconds and Lydia gulped down her second drink of the night, the feel of vodka burning down her throat this time around.

Cora and the blonde were full on grinding now, in a way that made Lydia wonder if they were missing a pole somewhere. The blonde grabbed Cora’s ass and Lydia clenched her teeth together.

The song changed once more and the pair stayed twined together, twisted up in one another, dancing to the rhythm.

They hadn’t established this as a date and there was no reason for her to be acting this way, she told herself. She had no right to be jealous, Lydia thought rationally.

The blonde tossed her curly hair back over her shoulder and smirked, making eye contact with Lydia. She downs the rest of her drink, feeling a little dizzy.

It’s obvious that Cora and the blonde had a history, most likely an intimate history if the dancing is anything to go by. Lydia sinks back against the wall, keeping an eye on the two as they dance. She schools her face into one of calm nonchalance as the song ends. Cora drags the blonde over to Lydia and Isaac.

Cora’s gasped as she made the introduction. “Lydia this is Erica, Erica, Lydia. She’s a guest here I met during arts and crafts.”

Erica held out a hand, blood red fake nails pressing into Lydia’s skin as she shook Erica’s hand. “Learning how to knit?” she smirked haughtily.

“Something like that.” Lydia replied, hurt that that’s how Cora introduced her. A guest at arts and crafts. Lydia had been fairly sure that this was a date, even if neither of them had acknowledged it outright.

“How cute.” Erica turned her attention to Isaac. “Nice scarf.” Isaac nodded at her before making eye contact with Lydia again.

“Another drink?”

Lydia nodded in return and handed over her cup once more even though she felt a little unsteady. Isaac walked off, leaving the three females there. Lydia had zero desire to chat with Erica, in fact she would prefer if Erica left the party but that didn't seem to be happening as Cora and Erica began talking about something that had happened a while ago.

Isaac came back with Lydia’s cup and she began drinking it immediately.

“Woah there drunky.” Erica remarked, arching her eyebrow. “You might want to slow it down.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I think I can handle it.” she said before draining her cup

Erica raised her hands and mimed backing off as another song starts playing.

Cora smiled again. “Let’s dance!” she went to grab Erica’s hand and without thinking Lydia intercepted. She grabbed Cora’s hand before it could make contact with Erica’s.

“Let’s dance.” she said, holding onto Cora’s hand. She handed her cup off to Isaac.

Cora raised her eyebrows slightly and shrugged, leading Lydia out where everyone is dancing.

“I thought you weren’t good at dancing?” Cora asked as she put her arms around Lydia’s waist.

“I’m not.” Lydia muttered. She looked up through her eyelashes. “Show me how?”

Lydia could feel a groan rumble through Cora as she tightened her grip on Lydia’s waist. “Of course.” her voice was lower this time, as she ducked her head closer to Lydia’s.

Cora unwrapped her arms slightly and puts one hand on each hip and swayed Lydia gently. “Like this.” Cora took a step closer. “Keep doing this.” she instructed and Lydia does as she said, moving her hips from side to side in a figure eight pattern.

Cora let go and reached for Lydia’s arms, twining her hands behind Cora’s neck. Lydia clasped her hands, this position at least familiar. Cora slowly got even closer, until she had one leg in between Lydia’s legs. They’re grinding, Lydia realized, her face flaming. She’d never done anything this intimate in such a public setting.

Cora tucked her head into Lydia’s neck and Lydia could feel her moist breath against her neck. “You doing great.” she breathed into Lydia’s ear. Lydia shivered in response. Her face was flushed and she could feel sweat begin to trickle down the back of her neck. She tilted her head back, giving Cora better access and could feel Cora’s smile in response as she nuzzled in tighter.

Cora’s hands slid off of Lydia’s hips and edged down onto her ass. Lydia could feel her face flame bright red as she realized that this is really doing it for her. Her panties were definitely damp as she all but humped Cora’s leg on the dance floor.

The song drew to a close and Cora spun her out before pulling her back in when she stumbled slightly.

“For someone who can’t dance, you can hold a pretty steady rhythm.” Cora smiled, leaning down.

Lydia grinned, swaying slightly and stumbling before Cora grabbed her elbow, steadying her. “I know I’m good but I’m not that good.”

“I think I’m a little drunk.” Lydia giggled.

“A little?”

Lydia laughed. “I think it’s time for someone to go to bed.” Cora said, tucking Lydia’s hair behind her ear.

Cora led her off the dance floor and out of the building into the cool night air. Lydia giggled as she trailed behind Cora, her overheated skin cooling down and the sweat becoming sticky. “Just like my panties.” she laughed.

“What about your panties?” Cora asked, grabbing onto Lydia’s hand.

“They’re sticky!”

“Oh my god!” Cora gasped, laughing. “You’re wasted.”

“I’ve never had vodka before.” Lydia confessed, adopting a very serious demeanor.

“Maybe don’t chug it next time?” Cora suggested.

“I don’t like Erica. Her hands all over you.” Lydia slurred, leaning into Cora.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Erica’s just a friend. Nothing more.”

Lydia fell silent. “Do you like me?” she asked quietly, her manor drastically different from just a few minutes prior.

“I like you very much Lydia. I hope to show you just how much soon.” Cora told her. “We’re here.”

Lydia looked up at the house, dark and quiet. “What time is it?”

Cora looked at her watch, “A little after midnight. Did you break curfew?”

“I don’t have a curfew. Imma gooood girl.” she stretched.

“Do you want me to walk you in?” Cora asked, turning so that she faced Lydia.

“My body says yes but my mind says no.”

Cora snickered. “You’re so going to regret this in the morning. Okay, have a good night Lydia.” she said, pulling Lydia close into a hug. “I had a good time tonight.” she pulled back, kissing Lydia on the cheek. “Go to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cora nudged her onto the porch before turning back the way they came, going back to her own place for the night.

Lydia stumbled into the house and into her room, somehow without waking anyone. She fell into bed face first and was quickly sound asleep.

* * *

 

Lydia spent the following morning and afternoon nursing her hangover.

“Vodka?” Stiles had asked. When Lydia had confirmed he had laughed. “Scott and I used to take Melissa’s. Best to just throw it up.”

As the afternoon waned that’s exactly what she did, telling her mom and John that she had picked up a stomach bug. Her mom brought her soup and crackers for dinner from the restaurant, not even questioning it.

She flipped through a book she had brought with her and sighed, leaning back against the pillows on her bed. She had made a complete fool of herself last night with Cora. Talking about her underwear and grinding on her in public. Her mom would have died had she seen her.

As the sun began to set Natalie knocked on her door and stuck her head in. “You have a visitor if you’re up for it. A girl named Cora is asking for you.”

Lydia sat up and began smoothing her hair down. “Can you send her up?”

Natalie disappeared from view and Lydia heard footsteps on the stairs. Cora came into view, looking as good as ever. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had on leggings with a tank top.

“Hey there. How’re you feeling?” Cora asked, stepping into the room.

“I’ve been better.” Lydia told her, wincing as she realized that she was a mess. She hadn’t showered and was still in her pajamas from earlier. The empty bowl from her soup sat by the side of the bed next to the emergency trash can. “Can you close the door?”

Cora did and sat down on the end of the bed. “I take it you’re not familiar with alcohol?”

Lydia’s face flamed as she buried her hand in her hands. “I swear I’m not that trashy. I just don’t drink that often and never liquor. Usually wine with dinner or something.”

Cora laughed. “You’re not trashy. I’ve been much drunker in much more public places than you were. Don’t worry about it. Besides, you were cute.”

Lydia raised her head. “Really?” she asked skeptically.

“Really.” Cora assured her. “So what are you doing tonight?”

Lydia considered for a second. “Not much but I don’t think I’m up for another party.”

“Not a fan of Erica?” Cora asked, studying Lydia’s reaction.

Lydia closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and making eye contact with Cora. She contemplated lying because she didn’t want Cora to think she was some jealous freak who hated her friends. Ultimately, she decided to tell her the truth because she also didn’t want to continue whatever this was based on a lie.

“I didn’t like the way she touched you.” Lydia was brutally honest.

Cora raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening. “And why is that?”

Lydia took a deep breath before answering. “I didn’t like the way she touched you because I want to be the only one to touch you like that.” She squeezed her eyes shut as she finished speaking. She had never been so honest with anyone in her entire life. It was like voicing her attraction made it all the more real.

She felt Cora grab her hand and she opened her eyes to find Cora staring at her. “Are you saying you want to date me?” she asked, her voice quiet and serious.

“Yeah.”

Cora sighed. “I thought you were straight.”

Tears welled in Lydia’s eyes at the comment. It was like Cora was looking for a reason to reject her. “I thought so too but then I met you and I know it's only been a few days but I’ve never felt like this before. I broke up with Jackson because he didn’t make me feel anything like what I feel with you. And I’m scared. I’m terrified that this summer’s going to end and I’m never going to feel the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Lydia panted as she finished speaking, tears freely falling from her eyes, her nose beginning to run.

Cora studied her for a moment before sliding closer to her, Lydia folding her legs to create more room. Cora clasped her face and leaned in. Lydia’s eyes slid closed as Cora’s lips brushed hers, soft and gentle. Lydia’s lips parted, inviting Cora in when she felt Cora’s tongue brush the seam of her mouth. Cora licked inside Lydia’s mouth, their breaths mingling in a push pull rhythm.

Lydia’s heart pounded in her chest, blood rushed in her ears. Cora pulled back after a minute and handed Lydia a tissue.

Lydia laughed and wiped her eyes and nose. Cora sat back slightly and grinned. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’ve never kissed a girl before.” Lydia admitted.

“I figured that. How was it?”

“I liked it.” Lydia responded, ducking her head.

“Good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d hate to be dating someone who didn’t like kissing me. I’m pretty partial to making out.”

Lydia’s head snapped up, her eyes widening. “I thought you were going to reject me.”

“I’m not in the habit of kissing people I don’t like.” Cora told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Oh thank god. That’d be a let down and a half.” Lydia exclaimed.

Cora laughed. “You’re truly one of a kind Lydia Martin. I have to go help Derek with something but I can meet you for lunch tomorrow. Maybe go for a picnic?” she offered.

Lydia smiled, “I’d like that.”

Cora stood up. “One thing before I go, have you told anyone? Your parents or your brother?”

“Not yet. I’m working on it, though.”

Cora nodded, bending down to brush their lips together once more. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you then.”

Cora waved backwards as she left the room. Lydia listened to her footsteps on the stairs and then the front door closed.

Lydia rested her head on her pillows, a smile stretched her face wide. She was elated, no other word fit the feeling.

The evening passed quietly and Lydia walked with a pep in her step so to speak wherever she went. She was happy, plain and simple and when she thought of the moments with Cora in her room, her lips tingled with the memory of their kiss.

Lydia slept well, feeling very rested the next morning when she woke. She showered and dressed, paying particular attention to her hair as she brushed it up into a high bun.

“Lydia! Let’s go to breakfast.” her mom called.

Lydia acquiesced, joining her mom at the restaurant for breakfast. They made polite conversation about the resort, the weather, and the coming school year.

“Have you decided which colleges you’re applying to?” Natalie asked.

“UC Berkeley, Emory, Dartmouth, and a few backups. Maybe more, I’m not sure yet.” Lydia told her, taking a bite of her eggs.

Natalie nodded. “Those are good choices.” she paused. “I’m glad you’re making friends here. Cora seems very nice. How did you two meet?”

“She teaches arts and crafts. I’m learning how to knit.” Lydia told her, playing with her food.

“That’s fascinating. I’m glad you’re picking up new skills. Looks like I was right about this vacation after all.”

Lydia laughed. “Yes, mom, you were definitely right about this vacation.”

They finished breakfast and Natalie rushed off to some cooking class she was taking with John. Natalie had never shown any interest in cooking, other than warming up leftover take out, prior to marrying John. Now, she was making some sort of attempt to be a regular Martha Stewart. Lydia certainly didn’t mind an improvement in the food at home, but she found it odd that her mom had done such a 360 in the short time she had been married.

Lydia was leaving the restaurant when a guy she recognized as Derek approached her.

“Hey.” he grumbled, no inflection in his voice.

“Hi.”

“Cora wanted me to find you. Said she got held up with Charles over something or another. She wants you to meet her at her room at two.”

“Thanks for passing on the message.” Lydia told him.

His eyebrows furrowed even further if at all possible and he frowned heavily. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.” Lydia said hesitantly. She had no idea why Derek would want to talk to her. She’d never had a conversation with him before and she had only seen him once before when they had arrived at the resort.

Lydia followed Derek to outside patio of the restaurant and sat down at a table. Derek sat across from her and put his hands palm down on the tabletop.

“Look I don’t know what’s going on with you and Cora and I’m not sure I want to know but I saw the two of you at the party yesterday.”

“I didn’t know you were there.” Lydia said evenly.

“Yeah I got there as you were leaving. That’s not important. I don’t want you to think that Cora’s some fun experiment that you can have while you’re here and then when the summer ends she never hears from you again. That’s not fair to her and she doesn’t exist for you to experiment with.”

“Woah, okay, judgemental much? I understand you’re her brother and you don’t want to see her hurt but what happens between Cora and I is between us. And FYI she’s not an experiment.” Lydia said standing up from the table.

“I’m not trying to be an asshole but she’s been through a lot lately and she deserves good things. I just wanted to make sure you were really one of those good things.” Derek said, his face looking lighter.

“It’s good that you’re looking out for your sister.” Lydia told him. “But, Derek, maybe next time don’t accuse someone of playing with your sister. I don’t appreciate it and it’s not nice.”

With that she walked away, leaving Derek sitting there by himself. There were a few hours until two but with a lack of anything else to do, Lydia walked over to Cora’s room and sat outside with her back against the door.

Lydia grabbed her phone and began sorting through old pictures. All the photos of her and Jackson she deleted. Good riddance.

She swiped through the wedding photos. It had been an outdoor wedding, a poor choice in her opinion. The weather had started off great but just before the ceremony clouds had enveloped the sky and midway through it had began raining. The bridal party had been forced to hold umbrellas overtop Natalie, John and the pastor. The caterers had to move everything indoors at the last minute and even though her mom wouldn’t admit it, the three tiered cake was slightly soggy.

Lydia herself had managed the ceremony relatively unscathed though she was a little bitter that her shoes had gotten soggy. They were rose satin pumps and they made her legs look fantastic. Oh well. There would be other shoes.

She swiped to a picture of the entire combined family during the reception. Simply put, they all looked happy. Her mom’s dress had been gorgeous. It was a white silk sheath with beaded detailing on the drop waist. Natalie had paired it with silver heels and had looked truly beautiful. Stiles and John both had tuxes on, John looking much more comfortable than Stiles.

They had posed during the reception in front of the slightly soggy wedding cake, one of the few moments they were all together on that day. Lydia smiled, remembering how happy everyone had been, no doubt partially in thanks to the free flowing alcohol.

“Have you been here a while?” Cora asked. Lydia looked up from her phone as Cora approached down the hall.

“A little while.” Lydia said, standing up from her seat.

Cora pecked her on the cheek before she unlocked the door, gesturing for Lydia to go inside.

“Did Derek catch you?”

Lydia sat down in the chair before responding. “I think he gave me the shovel talk.”

“He what?” Cora questioned. “I swear I didn’t ask him to do that. I’ll tell him to butt out.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think I took care of that.”

Cora looked at her for a moment before sighing. “Something’s wrong. I may’ve not known you for long but something’s bothering you. What is it?”

“Derek said you went through something rough recently. He didn’t say what and it’s really none of my business but he was worried about you.”

Cora sat down. “I’ll tell you if you want.” she said, grabbing for the bag she had brought with her. “I brought you fruit salad.” she handed over a clear container and a fork.

Lydia opened the fruit salad. “Thanks. And you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“You should probably know anyway if we’re going to be together in any way. I worked here last summer too. I met a girl a lot like the way I met you except we went to school together. Her name was Thea. We weren’t really friends before then but I knew who she was and vice versa. We hooked up all summer and then the summer ended. We both went home and she acted like she had never met me and like we didn’t spend the entire summer hooking up. When I confronted her about it she said some nasty things which Derek apparently overheard. He’s been overprotective ever since.” Cora explained.

“What a bitch.”

Cora snickered. “Yeah that’s pretty much how I feel about it too. I’m sorry this wasn’t the picnic I had envisioned when I invited you.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you told me. And I promise not to do that.”

“Don’t make promises you might not be able to keep. You don’t know how you’ll feel in a month or two.” Cora told her.

“It doesn’t matter how I’ll feel months from now.” Lydia told her. “I never want to hurt you. And if I do, send Derek after me.”

Cora laughed and patted the bed beside her.

Lydia climbed up and they lay down together, Lydia being the little spoon. Cora snuggled up behind her before whispering in her ear, “I’m so happy your parents forced you on this vacation.”

Lydia turned her head slightly before whispering, “Thank god you wanted a new car.”

The pair spent the afternoon cuddled together in Cora’s single bed, napping on and off and only whispering as to not break the hushed spell that had encompassed the room. It was a picnic that Lydia had never imagined, even in her wildest dreams, but one, nonetheless, that she wouldn’t trade for anything.

* * *

 

The following days were spent in a romantic haze. Lydia had continued showing up to arts and crafts where she could sit with Cora for a couple of hours a day. They would occasionally sneak off to make out, which Lydia was delighted to discover that Cora was excellent out. The girl knew how to kiss, that was for sure.

Lydia had taken to waking up early to meet Cora at her room with coffee before she was due anywhere. And Cora had started to make an effort to get up earlier. Though, honestly, Lydia didn’t know who she was trying to kid. Most mornings found the two snuggled underneath Cora’s blanket until well into the morning.

Lydia was truly happy and butterflies in her stomach were not unusual. She had quickly discovered that she had a thing for the way Cora’s hand would find its way into Lydia’s hair and tug slightly any time they were kissing.

She also had a thing for the way that Cora would flip her hair whenever she was feeling sassy. And the way she would arch one eyebrow. And the---

Okay, so Lydia really just had a thing for Cora if she was being honest. Lydia wondered if this was what people were talking about when they mentioned the honeymoon phase of a relationship. She really couldn’t imagine being happier. This was nothing like what her relationship with Jackson had been.

The only thing that made Lydia uneasy was sex or the prospect thereof. It wasn’t that she was completely inexperienced. She had engaged in many a heavy petting sessions so to speak. But it was different with Cora. Lydia wanted it to be special. Add to that the fact that she had never actually been with another girl before and she was a bundle of nerves.

How was she supposed to have sex with a girl? That certainly wasn’t covered in compulsory sex ed. Without access to the internet, Lydia was left with many more questions than answers.

Every time Cora’s hands strayed below the waist Lydia froze up. It was clear Cora didn’t want to pressure her because she would immediately back off. Lydia would always make some sort of excuse to leave to avoid the embarrassment of Cora asking any questions.

Regardless, the honeymoon phase was in full effect. All that was missing was the pair whispering sweet nothings into each others’ ears.

But like all things, this too, came to an end.

 

* * *

 

On a sunny Wednesday afternoon Lydia found herself on a walk with Stiles who had decided he wanted to take a dancing class in an attempt to become more graceful, in his own words.

Unfortunately, he needed to find a partner for this particular course and with him not having made many friends at the resort, he turned to Lydia for her assistance.

It wasn’t that Lydia didn’t enjoy dancing, but she wasn’t exactly thrilled to be dancing with Stiles who she knew to be a bit of a clutz to put it lightly. She had already resigned herself to having at least one pair of ruined shoes and potentially bruised toes.

“Where is this class being held?” she asked. They had been walking for a few minutes in the humid summer heat that had finally made an appearance. Lydia was beginning to sweat

“The gazebo on the other side of the lake.” Stiles told her.

“By the staff housing?” she asked.

“Yeah--wait. How do you know where the staff housing is?” Stiles questioned.

“How do you know where it is?” Lydia sputtered.

Stiles stopped walking and turned to her. “That’s not important.” he said quickly. “Let’s just pretend we didn’t have this conversation.”

“Fine with me.”

Conversation lapsed on their ten minute journey to the gazebo. The thing was wooden and looked to be quite old and just the slightest bit rickety.

“This is what the class is being taught on?” she was skeptical.

“Is something wrong?”

“It looks like it might collapse.”

Stiles laughed. “That’s why resorts like these have insurance Lydia. Think of how rich you could be.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles did have a point but she would prefer to leave with all her limbs in the state in which they had arrived.

More people began to arrive for the class which was being taught by Isaac of all people.

“Lydia, how are you this warm summer afternoon?” Isaac asked when he arrived.

“I’m fine. How do you not have heat stroke?” Lydia gestured to Isaac’s scarf.

“Willpower alone, I assure you.”

Lydia laughed before Isaac called the class to order.

“Okay guys, today we will be learning the tango. And as you all know, it takes two to tango. At the very least.” The group laughed and Isaac smiled, apparently delighted to be entertaining.

“So I’d like to introduce Erica Reyes, the other half of this dynamic duo.”

Polite applause broke out as Erica walked up next to Isaac and Lydia felt her mouth turn down.

“Do you know her?” Stiles whispered.

Lydia shrugged rather than respond. Maybe it was unfair to dislike Erica so intensely, she considered. Maybe she should give her another chance, after all she and Cora weren’t even together the night of the party. Maybe Erica would turn into one of her friends. Lydia snorted. She really doubted it would go that far.

Erica and Isaac began demonstrating how to tango, something that Lydia had practice with. An eight count step, stay flexible, don’t have a rigid posture, have a strong lead and follow that lead.

After the demonstrations Lydia turned to Stiles. “Are you ready for this?”

“Haha. Of course I’m ready. I was born ready. Just call me Fred Astaire.”

The following fifteen minutes resulted in Lydia having very bruised toes, just as she had predicted. Stiles seemed to not understand how to step on the right beat and how not to stomp his partner’s toes.

“Stiles. If you step on my toes anymore they’re going to fall off. You’re going to be responsible for me not being able to wear sandals.”

Stiles winced. “I guess I’m not quite Fred Astaire yet.”

Lydia shook her head, “Not really, no.”

They continued practicing for a few minutes when Lydia felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to find Erica standing near her and Stiles.

“Yes?” she asked, forcing herself to remain polite in the face of Erica scowling.

“Does Cora know you’re cheating on her? Or are you just fucking her for fun on the side?”

Lydia felt the blood leave her face. Her mouth was suddenly filled with cotton and her palms were clammy. She let go of Stiles’s hand and quickly looked between Erica and Stiles, her eyes wide. She could taste bitter metal in her mouth and realized she had bit through the side of her cheek.

Her breathing was fast and erratic, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as her blood rushed.

Erica smirked as she looked on, appearing very pleased with herself.

Tears sprung to Lydia’s eyes. She had just been outed. Erica had outed her. Her muscles felt stiff and jerky as she wiped her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Stiles looking at her. She could see his mouth moving but she couldn’t comprehend what he was saying.

Isaac appeared over Stiles shoulder. He looked concerned, Lydia noted.

“I have to go.” she gasped, regaining coordination of her limbs. She took off at a sprint, like she had been running track for years rather than the occasional treadmill jaunt. She didn’t know the resort well enough to have a hiding place. Instead she ran to the lake, a small bench that was secluded by willow trees. Cora had taken her there one afternoon to show her the lake at sunset. She’d never seen anyone else use that bench and figured it to be a safe bet.

She sat on the ground, her back against the bench and she sobbed. Deep chest wracking sobs tore from her throat. Tears obscured her vision and her breath came only in short gasps. Her hands shook so she gripped her knees tight to her chest.

She hadn’t planned on how to tell anyone that she liked girls but she’d always assumed that it would be on her terms. Now that wasn’t her choice. Erica had seen to that. What had she done to Erica that deserved this? Was it merely her presence that angered Erica that much that she would do this?

Granted as of now only Stiles knew but she hadn’t exactly been close with Stiles. She had downright been a bitch to him upon occasion. He could very easily tell her mom. What would her mom think of her? And to not even hear it from her, but rather from Stiles. Her mom would be crushed both from the revelation and from the source by which it was revealed.

Eventually her tears dried up but the numb feeling remained. She sat on the ground as the afternoon drew to a close. She sat on the ground as the sun set and as the air grew chilly. The moon was beginning to rise when she heard someone calling her name.

She vaguely recognized Cora’s voice but instead of responding, she drew her knees closer to her chest, resting her cheek against her knees.

Cora’s voice grew closer and closer and Lydia remained silent. She trusted Cora as much as she could trust someone she had known less than a month but she couldn’t help but indulge that nagging thought at the back of her mind. What if Cora had known about this all along? What if she had put Erica up to that stunt earlier?

A hand grabbed Lydia’s arm and she turned her head to look at Cora.

Cora’s face was soft with sympathy and she sat down in the dirt next to Lydia. “I heard what happened. People are looking for you.”

Lydia nodded, turning her head back to face the lake.

“Are you okay?” Cora asked hesitantly.

Lydia shook her head slowly. “Erica outed me in front of a whole crowd of people. How could I be okay?” her voice was cold, detached.

Cora winced. “I’m so sorry she did that. Unbelievably sorry. You have to know I had nothing to do with that. Isaac told Erica off and as soon as I see her, I’m gonna do the same. Stiles isn’t going to say anything. I talked to him earlier. He’s just worried about you.”

“Why does she hate me?” Lydia’s voice was small.

“Erica? I don’t think she hates you. She’s just abrasive, sometimes without thinking.” Cora explained. “That doesn’t justify what she did by a long shot. I’m pissed at her and I know Isaac is too. We’re on your side.”

“I want to go to bed now.”

Cora stood up and helped Lydia up. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Lydia threw her arms around Cora, holding her tight. “I was so scared today.”

“I know.” Cora told her softly. “I hope you never have to feel that way again.”

Cora threw an arm around Lydia’s shoulders and pulled her close. She guided Lydia onto the moonlit path.

Lydia stopped walking all of a sudden causing Cora to adopt a concerned look. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I stay with you tonight? Just to sleep. I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Yeah, you can stay with me. I’ll have Stiles cover for you.” Cora changed paths and directed Lydia towards the staff area before she stopped. She pushed Lydia towards a smooth boulder and pressed on her shoulders until she sat down. “Sit here for a moment. I’m gonna go tell Stiles I found you and have him cover for you. I’ll be right back.”

Lydia nodded to signal she understood and then Cora was gone, walking away so fast that some might consider it a run.

Cora appeared just as fast as she had left and walked Lydia the rest of the way to the staff housing. Once inside the room Cora grabbed pajamas for them both and handed a set to Lydia.

“Change and we’ll go to bed.” Cora told her, turning her back and doing just that. When she turned back around Lydia had changed and laid down in the small bed. Cora laid down behind her, spooning her into the warmth of Cora’s embrace.

Cora rested her head on Lydia’s shoulder and listened to her heart as it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Stiles had come to Cora’s room to let Lydia know he wouldn’t say anything to anyone and that he supported her. Lydia was eternally grateful.

She wasn’t used to being vulnerable or being pitied and she quickly discovered that she wasn’t fond of either. She liked being in control. And she was determined to gain that control back.

She was devastated at what Erica had done. And now she had to deal with it.

So she picked herself up. She went to the house her family was staying at, she showered, she curled her hair and put on enough makeup to cover her red and swollen eyes. And she pretended nothing had happened. She didn’t say anything about it to her mom or John. She didn’t talk any further with Stiles. And she avoided Cora at all costs.

She hadn’t recognized any of the other people at the dance class, so hopefully none of them knew her mom well enough to recognize and report back.

She went through the motions of her everyday routine, only this time taking even more interest in the mundane activities that her mom and John were participating in. She went golfing and learned to make croquembouche. She learned how to make floral arrangements and the perfect recipe for sweet tea.

And most of all, she learned just how lonely she could be, isolated from her friends, actively avoiding both Stiles and Cora, and not sharing anything with either parental figure.

Lydia wasn’t one to pity herself but she couldn’t exactly help the pang that would echo in her chest when she would catch a glimpse of Cora across a room, or when Lydia would conveniently be asleep any time Cora tried to stop by the house.

Cora had seen Lydia at what had possibly been her most vulnerable. She felt uneasy at letting someone be that close to her. There was also the teensy fact that with Cora, inevitably, came Erica. And Lydia wanted no part of that particular mess. She’d never experienced such an intense desire to avoid someone in her entire life.

Which is why exactly four days later, Stiles eventually managed to corner Lydia in her own room of all places.

“Look, I know you’re upset. And understandably so. But Cora is literally breathing down my neck. She’s like stalking me for updates. I don’t mind reporting back but it’s starting to cramp my style.”

“You have style?” Lydia scoffed.

Stiles popped his collar up, “Of course I have style. My name is Stiles after all.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and began picking at her cuticles. “Look, I’m not really interested in talking to Cora right now.”

“Then can you let her know that? Because like I said, she’s literally breathing down my neck. She waited for to come out of a bathroom yesterday. A bathroom Lydia. Are there no sacred spaces left? All I’m saying is if you don’t talk to her, I’m going to let her in here the next time she shows up. Which will probably be in a few hours. So either you go to her or she’ll most definitely be coming to you.”

“You can’t do that Stiles.” Lydia pleaded.

“Why shouldn’t I? Avoiding Cora is literally making you both miserable. This isn't who you are Lydia. Why are you doing this?”

“You saw what Erica did. If I keep seeing Cora she’s obviously going to keep this up. I can’t risk that.”

“Are you really that scared of our parents? Or is it your friends you’re worried about? Because you know I don’t care. I mean, sure, our hopeless romance will never come to fruition but I think I can handle it.” Stiles smirked. “Seriously, Lydia. You’re not acting like yourself. You’re acting like a scared little girl running away from her feelings. The Lydia I know is a brave woman who doesn’t back down this easily. In fact, the Lydia I know has never backed down from anything. You learned a language you don’t even need because someone said you couldn’t. Are you seriously going to let some blonde barbie scare you away from someone you’re actually happy with? If you let her scare you away from Cora, you might as well run back to Jackson.”

Lydia took a deep breath and wiped at the tears in her eyes. She knew Stiles was right. But this was a type of fear she’d never experience before. And she wasn’t sure that she ever wanted to experience it again.

And Cora did make her happy. Cora made her the happiest she had been in quite some time. And she couldn’t deny that she hadn’t ever felt the way she did when she was with Cora. But she had also never been as scared as she was yesterday with Erica. The two feelings warred inside her, leaving her feeling conflicted.

“What am I supposed to do?” she asked Stiles.

“Go tell her how you feel. Let her know what you’re going through. Apologize for avoiding her. I don’t know what to tell you Lydia. Just be honest with Cora. Locking yourself away isn’t doing anybody any good.”

“I know.” Lydia muttered.

“Woah there. Alert CNN, folks. Lydia Martin admitted that I, Stiles Stilinski, am right. Put it on the calendar.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. Leave it to Stiles to over exaggerate.

“Okay, I’m going for a swim. But seriously, go see Cora.”

“Are you training for something?” Lydia asked. More than once in the past few days Stiles had mentioned going for swims. For someone who had previously little interest in athletics, it was a little odd that he suddenly was swimming all the time.

“Yeah, to be a fish. How am I doing?” Stiles asked making a fishy face.

Lydia laughed and let it go. Who knew? Maybe he wanted to join the swim team instead of lacrosse this year.

Stiles left and Lydia flopped back onto the bed. Stiles had given her some sound advice but at the end of the day, she really didn’t want to follow it. Avoiding the problem was working so far, no need to mix things up.

And maybe, just maybe, wallowing in her self-imposed isolation was cathartic in a way. It allowed her the time to process what she was feeling. And to decide what she truly wanted. It would be incredibly easy to just continue ignoring Cora until the end of the summer. It would hurt like hell, but it would be easy.

No matter what Stiles had said he would do, if she truly didn’t want to see Cora, she knew he wouldn’t force the issue. She could do this on her own terms, and in her own time. Maybe even delay coming out until after college. After all, nobody really needed to know, right?

Lydia snuggled into her covers and thought about her options some more. Ignoring the situation was working, but at the cost of losing Cora.

And that was the crux of the matter. Cora was warm and soft and everything Lydia never knew she wanted. Cora smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg and her voice was like syrup, thick and smooth. Her eyes were striking and seemed to pierce Lydia at times, like Cora could see straight through her. And Cora was never apologetic for how she felt. And, god, she was so confident in herself. But most importantly, she made Lydia feel like she was the center of a universe that consisted solely of the two of them. When Cora would smile at Lydia, she felt like she was on top of the world.

And Cora would do the smallest things without even thinking that made Lydia realize she truly cared. Like she seemed to just know that Lydia would lose her hair tie midway through the day, and she always seemed to have an extra waiting. Or she would tuck strawberry candy into Lydia’s bag, for later just because she knew it was her favorite. She would call Lydia cutesy little names even though Lydia never reciprocated, because, secretly, Cora knew that it made Lydia feel happy and special. And she would smile in a way that made Lydia feel special.

And she had never felt pressured to do anything. Cora never made her feel like she had to go further than she was comfortable with physically and she never pushed for Lydia to tell anyone about them.

Just thinking about Cora made Lydia feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It gave her butterflies and heart tingles and every other cliche romantic thing written on the inside of Hallmark Valentine’s Day cards.

Lydia sat up with a startling revelation. She was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Cora Hale. It was in that moment she knew that she couldn’t take the easy way out. She decided to stop avoiding Cora, even if it meant dealing with Erica.

“Lydia, visitor!” her mom shouted up the stairs, interrupting her thoughts.

Before she could respond, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She sat up and hurriedly combed down her hair. Odds were Cora was finally tired of being given the runaround and had decided to take matters into her own hands.

Lydia had just stood up when a blonde head popped around the corner. Lydia’s mouth gaped slightly as Erica came to stand in the doorway of her room.

“Can I come in?” Erica asked.

“Why should I let you?” Lydia returned.

Erica pursed her lips. “Look, what I did was fucked up. And I’m not sorry for trying to protect Cora, but I am sorry for the way I went about it. I should have said something in private. I know what it’s like to be humiliated in public and I know it feels shitty. I shouldn’t have done that and I give you my word that it won’t happen again. Unless I get direct word from Cora that you done something fucked up enough to deserve it.”

Lydia laughed. “I appreciate the apology but honestly. First Derek and now you. Does Cora have an entire army ready to defend her?”

Erica shrugged. “She’s well liked. Hope to god you never break up with her.”

Lydia heard her loud and clear but the look on Erica’s face was the exact opposite. She wouldn’t be surprised at all if Erica and Cora had been more than friends at one point in time.

“I’m not planning on it.” Lydia assured her.

Erica let out a big breath. “Thank god. I thought Cora was going to kick my ass. Have you ever seen her angry? Fucking scary. Did you know she kickboxes for fun?”

“She hadn’t mentioned it, no.”

“Wait. Does she know you aren’t breaking up with her? Because I just left from hers and she’s still pissed at me. Not undeservedly. But look, she’s pissed off enough at me it’s almost like she thinks you’re going to break up with her any minute now.”

“I haven’t seen her lately.” Lydia told her, looking down. “Is she mad?”

“At you?” Erica clarified. When Lydia nodded she continued. “Nah. She’s upset. Probably worried about you. But she’s royally pissed at me. Like I would not be surprised if flames came out of her eyes. Not at all. But yeah, she’s not mad at you.”

They stood in silence for a few moments before Erica spoke again. “Look she really likes you and all that jazz. And it would certainly make my life easier if you started talking to her again. Or at least stopped avoiding her.” Erica amended.

“Why should I do anything to make your life easier?”

“Fair enough. But I’d think that making Cora feel better would be enough of a motivation for you.”

Lydia nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ll go see her soon.”

“Soon as in today?”

“Yeah, I’ll head to hers after dinner.”

“Good. And look if you want me to talk to your parents or your brother or anything-”

“Not necessary. Stiles won’t say anything and I’d like to tell my mom and John on my own terms.”

“Okay. If you change your mind let me know. I’ve gotta head to work now but thanks for hearing me out.”

Lydia nodded again and Erica turned to leave. “And Lydia?”

“Yeah?” she asked as Erica turned back towards her.

“I hear Cora’s great at makeup sex.”

Lydia could feel the warmth in her face as it, no doubt, turned bright red. Erica laughed as she walked downstairs.

Lydia sat down on her bed and sighed. Erica was right and so was Stiles. It was high time to end this nonsense and go see Cora.

* * *

 

The yellow light from Cora’s room illuminated her face when she pulled open the door. Her eyes were swollen and rimmed in red. It was obvious that she had spent some significant amount of time crying recently. Her hair was frizzy and in a haphazard ponytail. She was in sweats and a tank top, the most casual Lydia had ever seen her in the middle of the day. Granted it was evening, but still. Usually, Cora was just getting started at this time.

“Hey.” Lydia said.

“Hey.” Cora said back. “Do you want to come in?”

“I’d like that.” she told her. Cora opened the door further, allowing Lydia to come in.

She sat down on the chair, the back of which was covered in hastily discarded clothes. Cora followed her lead and flopped down onto her bed, picking at the edge of the comforter.

“So Erica came to see me today.” Lydia began.

Cora’s eyes flashed up to meet Lydia’s. “Did she apologize?”

“In her own roundabout way I suppose she did. She also mentioned that you were worried I would break up with you.”

Cora dropped her eyes back to the blanket and folded her legs underneath herself.

“I’m not going to by the way. Break up with you that is.”

Cora’s head snapped up fast enough to give her whiplash. “You’re not?”

“Of course not.” Lydia smiled, moving to sit next to Cora. “And I’m sorry for avoiding you. I was upset but that’s really no excuse. It was childish and unacceptable and I’m sorry.”

Cora smiled a watery smile and threw her arms around Lydia. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“No, I was embarrassed and maybe just a little afraid and I don’t like people seeing me like that. Least of all you.”

“Why me?” Cora asked.

“You’re you.” Lydia stuttered. “You’re strong and confident and you don’t take any shit.”

Cora smiled. “Don’t sell yourself short, Lydia. I could use the exact same words to describe you and I wouldn’t be telling any lies. And I get embarrassed and upset too. I’m not perfect.”

Cora pulled Lydia down so that they were lying next to each other. “So Erica actually apologized?”

“Eh, in her own way.”

Cora propped herself up on her elbow and peered down at Lydia. “Did she say anything else?”

“That you were pissed at her.”

“She was right about that. I still am.” Cora flopped back down.

“And that you were good at makeup sex.”

Cora turned to look at her. “Is that so?”

“According to rumor that is.”

“Is that something you’re interested in? Because I can probably confirm that particular rumor. The one about werewolves, not so much.”

“Wait what?” Lydia asked. Werewolves?

“Yeah apparently Derek and I are too athletically gifted to be considered normal. The whole family dressed up as werewolves one year for halloween and now it’s like a legit rumor that goes around the school. You should see the new kids when they come in. They totally believe it for a little while.” Cora propped herself back up. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“Yeah the werewolf thing threw me off a little.” Lydia said, still avoiding the question.

“Understandable. Look, if you don’t want to have sex we don’t have to. But I’d like to at least talk about it. Because usually after we make out for a while you leave. And that’s fine. But if it’s because of something I’m doing that you don’t like then you have to let me know. The foundation of all relationships is communication, at least according to my parents.”

Lydia brought her hands up to cover her face. “Can we not talk about your parents?”

“Only if we’re going to talk about s-e-x.” Cora spelled out, reaching to uncover Lydia’s face. “I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed.”

Lydia closed her eyes to shield herself from Cora’s gaze. “I’m not exactly the most experienced.” she explained.

“Okay, that’s completely okay. Do you mean not experienced with girls or at all?”

“Moreso with girls. I have some experience with guys but not like penis in vagina sex.” Lydia clarified.

“Well you’re more experienced than me in at least one arena.” Cora grinned. “Gold-star lesbian here. My lips have never even touched a guys.”

“Really?” Lydia asked.

“Really. So are you worried about not being experienced? Because that’s completely normal.”

“I know it’s normal. But like I don’t even know how two girls have sex.” Lydia admitted, her face flaming as she shielded her face from Cora’s gaze once more.

Cora sat up and pulled Lydia up into a sitting position. “So let’s talk about it. First of all, do you want to have sex?”

“Yes.” Lydia said simply, not explaining any further.

“Good, we’re on the same page so far. So ask away. Anything is on the table. You ask, I’ll answer. Or if you want I can just explain what I know.”

“That second one sounds good.”

Cora pursed her lips and looked around the room. She stretched over and turned on her bedside lamp before getting up to flick off the overhead light. “Mood lighting.” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Okay so first thing’s first, there is no one way to have sex. Sex is whatever you define it as. I typically go by orgasms. If someone cums or makes an attempt to with minimal to no clothing on, it’s sex. Make sense?” Cora asked. When Lydia nodded, she continued. “‘Kay. So eating a girl out is usually what’s seen in lesbian porn. But, like, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. You can just rub off on someone or there’s fingering. Toys. Tons of stuff really. Any questions?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Do you feel any better?”

“Yeah. But like what if I suck at it?”

Cora laughed. “Even if it’s terrible, I’m still going to enjoy it because it’s with you. Besides, half the fun is literally watching you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And even if we never get there, I’m still gonna be happy. I just wanted to have this conversation because it’s an important one to have.”

“Thanks for making me talk about it. It helped.” Lydia admitted.

Cora smiled. “I know. What time do you need to be back?”

“I don’t, Stiles will cover for me.”

“What a nice stepbrother.”

“I know. It’s honestly a little weird. He used to have a huge crush on me but I think he’s really over it.”

Cora arched her brow, “Should I be jealous?”

Lydia flopped onto her back and acted like she was considering the question before laughing. “Nah, I think he’s seeing someone here. Also I was never attracted to Stiles. At all.”

“I guess you could say he wasn’t your type?” Cora asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes. It was clear Cora was fishing for compliments but since she rarely did so, Lydia decided to indulge her a little. “Yeah, I guess my type’s more feminine. You know, around five foot eight, long brown hair, almost black. Piercing hazel eyes, sharp cupid’s bow. Likes to sleep past noon and sugary foods. Killer ass.”

Cora laughed before laying back down next to Lydia. She reached down and intertwined their fingers. “Seems pretty specific. Though most of that also applies to Laura so I’ll have to keep you far away from her.” she joked. “So Stiles is also seeing someone?”

“I think so. He’s been acting weird lately. Always saying he’s going for swims. And he wanted me to go to a dance class with him. That’s where we were the other day with Erica.”

“Hmm. Maybe it’s the summer of romance?”

Lydia made a noise of agreement before abruptly changing topics. “So is it okay if we don’t have sex tonight?”

“Yep. I’m good with just sleeping. I told you Lydia, we’ll go at your own pace. Whenever you decide you’re ready just let me know.”

Lydia fell silent as she considered just how lucky and happy she truly was. Cora was beyond sweet but she also didn’t hesitate to defend others. And she always made Lydia feel like she was the only person that mattered when they were together. She never expected anything from Lydia and she always respected her boundaries. Cora was quite possibly the exact opposite of Jackson and everything Lydia never knew that she wanted.

“You ready for bed?” Cora asked, eyeing Lydia.

“Not quite. Are you tired?”

“No. What do you want to do?”

Lydia smirked and rolled so that she was hovering over top of Cora, her forearms bearing her weight. “I have a few ideas.”

“Oh yeah?” Cora smirked.

Lydia was much more confident now that she knew she was in charge of the situation. Cora wasn’t going to push her any further than she was comfortable with and that relieved some of the invisible tension that had enveloped Lydia.

She leaned down so that her light auburn hair draped around Cora’s face, making a curtain under which only they existed.

“Yeah.” she whispered, smiling as their lips met.

Cora groaned as their lips danced, her hands coming up and tugging in Lydia’s hair, which sent tingles down her spine.

Lydia’s mouth parted as Cora’s tongue sought invitation. As they kissed, Lydia could feel Cora’s lips curve gently into a smile.

Lydia pulled back slightly, opening her eyes just in time to see the room spin as Cora flipped their positions. Lydia laughed as Cora raised one eyebrow.

“Skills, am I right?” Cora asked, causing Lydia to laugh even more.

“You’re so cheesy!”

“You’re not wrong.” Cora admitted, swinging her leg so that she was no longer straddling Lydia. “Alright, let’s get ready for bed.”

“Wait. That’s it?” Lydia questioned. Surely Cora wasn’t going to just leave her there.

“Do you know what I usually do after we make out and you run home?”

Lydia shook her head back and forth slowly.

“I almost always get myself off after you leave. And we just discussed that you’re not ready for that so I’m going to push the pause button for now so to speak.”

Lydia nodded, blushing once more. She took Cora’s offered hand and the two of the quickly got ready for bed. As the lights were turned off and the pair cuddled together under the cover, Lydia quickly realized she had never felt this comfortable with anyone before and she relished the feeling.

Lydia awoke slowly and then all at once, her heart thudding in her chest. Cora was wrapped tightly around her back. Lydia slowly unfurled herself, creeping out of bed to avoid waking Cora. The girl definitely needed her sleep if her usual morning attitude was anything to go by. 

Sneaking back into her cabin was relatively easy, no one was home by the time she walked in, just the way she’d planned.

* * *

 

Three days later, Lydia had grown tired of Cora being so understanding. Being pushed a little never hurt anyone, least of all her. It didn’t help that everytime she would try to escalate something, Cora would pull away and start some inane activity. It’s not that Lydia didn’t appreciate that Cora was respecting her boundaries and making sure she was comfortable. But there lied the problem. Lydia was too comfortable.    
  
That afternoon, Lydia found herself underneath Cora once more, writhing against her as Cora wrapped her teeth around Lydia’s earlobe, drawing a moan from the girl. As Lydia slipped her hands up the back of Cora’s shirt, Cora pulled away and flopped over onto her side.    
  
“Do you wanna go swimming later?” she asked, breathlessly.    
  
Lydia rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. No, she did not want to go swimming. She wanted Cora to stop pulling away. She wanted to be like every other person her age and get laid. Regularly, if she had her way.

“What’s wrong?” Cora asked, looking over at her.

“Why do you keep stopping?” Lydia huffed into the pillow. Except it came out as more of a mumble.

“What? I literally understood none of that.”

Lydia took her face out of the pillow. “Why do you end things just when they get good? I know you want to go further.”

“We’ve gone over this Lydia, just because I want to do something doesn’t mean we actually have to do anything. I’m not going to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

“Can you trust me to say when enough’s enough? Because I’m tired of doing whatever inane activities you’ve come up with when things get too intense.” Sensing that Cora wasn’t quite buying it, Lydia continued. “I’ll tell you if I don’t want to do something Cora. Just because I’ve never done this with a girl doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Cora looked thoughtful for a minute before rolling over top of Lydia. “Fine. I’m going to kiss you. And I’m going to trust you to tell me to stop when we’ve gone far enough.”

Lydia smiled, softly. This was what she had wanted. She nodded and Cora slowly leaned down, her arms caging Lydia in and a smirk on her face.

Their lips met softly and then slid together as Cora’s tongue invaded Lydia’s mouth. She parted her lips and let Cora’s tongue slide into her mouth, pressing against her own tongue.

As they kissed, Lydia could still sense Cora’s hesitance despite her earlier claim. She reached up and pulled Cora down closer, pressing their bodies together. Lydia felt Cora smile against her mouth at the move.

Cora’s hands tangled in Lydia’s hair while one of her legs slotted between Lydia’s thighs. 

Lydia canted her hips up at the move, sighing at the pressure between her legs. She brought her arms up around Cora’s neck and clasped the back of her head, insuring that she didn’t move any time soon. 

Cora nipped at Lydia’s lower lip, bringing it in between her own, drawing a soft moan out of her.

As their lips continued pressing together, Lydia began a slow grind against Cora’s leg, pleased when the action was reciprocated, their hips clashing together.

Lydia felt one of Cora’s hands slowly release her hair and slide down her neck before coming to rest above the swell of her chest. Lydia arched into the touch, encouraging Cora to continue.

Cora raked her fingers across Lydia’s chest before bypassing it in favor of the bottom of her shirt. Lydia felt her tug at it for a moment as they kissed before hesitantly lifting it up, baring her freckled stomach. 

Their mouths parted momentarily to allow for Lydia’s shirt to be pulled over her head. Lydia ducked her head slightly, shy suddenly. 

A moment later her insecurity faded as Cora directed her chin upward and leaned down once more, their lips mashing together. Lydia took the initiative to grab at the hem of Cora’s shirt, rucking it up around her ribs until Cora relented and took off her own shirt, quickly followed by her bra.

Lydia gasped as Cora’s breasts were bared, nipples hardening in the cool air. She reached up, cupping her hand around Cora’s flesh, fingers finding Cora’s nipple and tweaking it slightly.

Cora growled in response, taking Lydia’s lips once more, pressing her chest further into Lydia’s hand. 

Lydia kept her hand on Cora’s nipple, pinching and pulling until Cora reached up to pin her hands over her head, stretching her torso out.

Cora’s hands skimmed down Lydia’s bare sides before lingering on her stomach, fingers teasing at the waist of her pants. Lydia arched up slightly, encouraging Cora to continue.

Cora took the hint and slid one hand down the front of Lydia’s pants, coming to rest on top of her underwear, fingers rubbing slightly over the damp fabric.

Lydia arched up as Cora ducked her head down next to Lydia’s ear. “Is this okay?” she whispered, as if afraid to break the fragile silence that had enveloped the pair, punctuated only by the harsh sounds of their breath.

“Please, Cora.” Lydia breathed. “More!”

Cora chuckled before dipping her hand inside of Lydia’s underwear, the sticky slickness covering her hand as she slid her finger between Lydia’s folds, bumping over her clit, eliciting a loud sign from the redhead. 

Cora focused on Lydia’s clit, rubbing in soft circles before sliding down towards her pussy, not pushing inside but rubbing overtop. 

Lydia arched into the touch, prompting Cora to move back to her clit, moving back and forth, with rougher movements.

Lydia moaned, sweat dripping down her temples as she ground her hips into Cora’s hand. Even though Cora had let go of her hands some time ago, Lydia kept her hands above her head, using the leverage to grind into the touch.

Cora leaned down to mouth at Lydia’s neck, leaving dark purple marks that would be difficult to hide, as she continued to flick her clit.

“I’m,” Lydia gasped.

“Gonna come?” Cora traced her tongue over the shell of Lydia’s ear.

Lydia shuddered, “Yes!” she whined, the pressure building. Her eyes drifted closed involuntarily, as a wave of heat erupted in her pussy, rhythmically contracting as her orgasm overwhelmed her, a gush of liquid coating Cora’s hand.

Cora rubbed her through it, waiting until she was trembling before pulling her hand out of Lydia’s pants.

Lydia splayed out on the bed, panting as the aftershocks wove their way through her body, her head gone fuzzy.

When she finally caught her breath she turned her head to the side, to the breathtaking sight of Cora, her hand down her own pants, breasts bared and heaving. Her sighs and moans filled the room as her hand moved in time with the arch of her hips, thrusting up into her hand. 

Lydia rolled closer, grabbing Cora’s wrist and pulling her hand out of her pants. Cora whined at the interruption before her eyes squinted at Lydia.

“Let me.” Lydia told her, grasping the waistband of Cora’s pants and sliding the over her ample hips. Tight black boyshorts hugged her body, a damp patch visible. Lydia swallowed at the sight before tugging the underwear off, leaving Cora’s bare skin on display. Gold skin was marked only with a small tuft of curly hair on her mound, a feature that Lydia found herself drawn to, her fingers almost involuntarily threading through the hair, pulling it gently.

Cora moaned in response, her legs falling open. Lydia hesitated for a moment before running her finger through the slick folds, delighting in Cora’s response. Lydia explored Cora’s body, listening to the waxing and waning enthusiasm conveyed only by sighs.

Lydia was fascinated by the way Cora responded to her movements, her head thrown back against the pillows, chest rising and falling rapidly. Her hands were clenched in the sheets, her fingers a sharp contrast to the gray cotton.

Lydia slowly but surely found a rhythm that seemed to work for Cora, her hips stuttering as Lydia’s hand began to cramp, unused to the angle required of her. Just as she thought her wrist was going to give out, Cora’s things clamped shut on her hand as she rode out her orgasm.

When Cora’s legs let go, Lydia plopped onto her back, subtly wiping her hand on Cora’s pants that had landed nearby. 

They lay side by side as Cora’s hand found Lydia’s, their fingers twining together. 

“Good?” Cora questioned, turning towards her.

“Definitely.” Lydia grinned, pulling Cora closer. She was undeniably happy, her mouth upturned into a smile, even as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

The days passed slowly, and then all at once, with the summer drawing to a close. Lydia was distinctly aware that only a few weeks were left in the summer. She couldn’t seem to imagine life after this summer, though she knew it would go on. All she could think about was Cora. She wasn’t ready to return to life outside of the resort. A life that didn’t contain Cora in every aspect. Lydia wasn’t prepared to go to class everyday with Jackson, without Cora there to make her feel the way she’s felt the entire summer. She was already anticipating missing the butterflies that she got when Cora would peer at her from the corner of her eyes.

The summer had passed, she discovered, in a haze of lazy kisses and sweet touches. She needn’t worried, though. As it turned out, there was plenty of time left for drama.

* * *

 

  
Lydia hadn’t seen Cora all day, which while not unusual, was still a little weird. Cora usually made a point to see her at some point through the day, but maybe she was just occupied with something. Like her job. With the season wrapping up, there was a lot more going on than usual. She was probably just busy, Lydia thought. Nothing weird about that.   
  
Still, she was a little concerned as the day went on and she saw no one from her friend group. She hadn’t seen Cora or Derek or Isaac or even Erica, though that wasn’t strange. She still avoided Erica whenever she could. While Erica had apologized and seemed to be over her completely bitchy ways, Lydia was still hesitant to trust her fully. Once a snake, always a snake, she thought to herself.    
  
As dinner was served, Lydia found herself involved in conversation with her mom, John, and Stiles.    
  
“Are you excited for the coming school year? It’s your last one.” Natalie’s face morphed into one of nostalgia before she sighed. “My baby is all grown up.”   
  
Lydia laughed. “Yes, mom. I’m excited. But I’ll be home for holidays and breaks and weekends if I go to school somewhere close.”   
  
Natalie smiled and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. “I’m so happy we had the chance to all get away here together. I want both of you to remember what this summer has been like. It will be the last one that has this feeling.”   
  
Stiles and Lydia nodded along obligingly.     
  
Stiles opened his mouth to say something before a red-faced Charles pulled up an extra chair and fit himself in between Stiles and John.   
  
“Is everything alright?” John asked, never failing to be polite.   
  
“Well, John. You see. I hate having to fire a member of the staff. It’s like kicking out a member of my family.” Charles slowly shook his head. “But I just can’t tolerate this kind of behavior.”   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. She knew that Charles detested most of his staff. Family her ass. More like pets he was obligated to take care of until someone else would.   
  
“What happened?” John asked.   
  
“Last night, you see, one of my esteemed guests asked me to call the police because his necklace was missing. I decided that before I called, I should probably check into it a little. Don’t want to trouble our fine officers over nothing.”   
  
John interrupted. “You could’ve come and gotten me. I would’ve been more than happy to look into it.”   
  
“Nonsense. You’re here on vacation with your family. Not to work.” Charles huffed.   
  
“Anyway, I questioned all my staff. I take all accusations really serious. All but three were accounted for last night. Derek and Cora Hale and Matt Daehler were the only ones without solid alibis.”   
  
Lydia choked on her water. Of course Cora didn’t have an alibi because she had spent the night in her room, with Lydia. She was still covering for Lydia, even though her job was in jeopardy. Even though she was looking at trouble with the police, she still wasn’t outing Lydia.   
  
Stiles thumped her on the back a couple of times until she caught her breath.   
  
“You okay?” John asked.   
  
“Went down the wrong pipe.” Lydia told him, focussing her attention on Charles. “Why do you think it was one of those three?”   
  
“To tell you the truth, I don’t. I’m fairly certain Matt wouldn’t betray my trust like that. He’s a good kid you know? He always shows up early, stays late, does his job. He never cocks an attitude with guests, which is more than I can say for the other two. I figure one, if not both of them, decided they were tired of working here and wanted to go out with a bang. They’re always mouthy, and that Derek is just weird. Won’t make eye contact, won’t speak above a mumble.”   
  
“Maybe he’s shy?” Stiles offered.   
  
“Shy? Boys aren’t shy. That’s just nonsense. And Cora has a habit of shirking her duties. She always has something to mouth off about and is never happy. Always looking for special treatment.”   
  
John and Natalie nodded along, sympathetically.   
  
“That’s why I’m going to have to fire them both and have them arrested if they don’t produce some real alibis. That necklace was real expensive you know? They’re probably planning to hock it at a pawn shop for drug money. They certainly seem the type.”   
  
Lydia bit her lip as she listened to the tirade. On one hand, if she gave Cora an alibi she would be outing herself earlier than planned, but if she didn’t, her girlfriend would most likely be arrested. She took a deep breath as Charles stood up.   
  
“Thanks for listening John. It’s always difficult to do this, but I didn’t get to where I am letting kids walk all over me.”   
  
“Cora wasn’t the one who stole the necklace.”   
  
The entire table turned to look at her.   
  
“Well, how do you know that young lady?” Charles asked, condescendingly.   
  
“I know Cora wasn’t the one who took the necklace because I was with her last night.”   
  
Stiles eyes went wide as he realized just what Lydia was doing.   
  
Charles blustered. “Well even if you were, I’m sure you weren’t glued to her side the entire night. She could’ve had plenty of time to take the darned thing during the night.”   
  
“Actually,” Lydia interrupted, eyes blazing, “I was with her all night, in her bed. I’m a light sleeper, I think I would’ve noticed if my girlfriend snuck out of bed. Besides, we were up late, probably three, maybe four. You know how us young people are, stamina and such.”   
  
John spit out his water, while Stiles snickered into his hand. Natalie managed a very convincing impression of a fish, slack jawed and eyes wide.   
  
“Oh my god.” she whispered.   
  
Lydia turned to her mom, eyes wide, pleading. “This isn’t how I planned to tell you. But I hope you understand I can’t let Cora get in trouble for something I know she didn’t do.”   
  
Natalie smiled a soft smile and reached across the table for Lydia’s hand. “That’s not something I thought I’d ever hear from you. But I love you and I will always support you Lydia. You’re my daughter and nothing would ever make me stop loving you.”    
  
“Thanks mom.” Lydia said, tears wetting her eyes.   
  
Charles huffed. “Well, even if she’s got an alibi, her brother doesn’t. I wouldn’t put it past him to do something nefarious like that. Unless you magically have an alibi for him too?”   
  
Stiles snickered again. “Actually,” he began “I do. You see, it seems Lydia and I share a little more than just a house. Apparently we have similar romantic tastes as well.”   
  
Lydia felt her eyes dry up in a heartbeat. Was Stiles saying what she thought he was saying?   
  
“Son, don’t tell me you’re also in a relationship with Cora.” John sighed.    
  
Stiles outright laughed. “God no. That’d just be a stronger alibi for Cora. Turns out, while Derek doesn’t quite have the stamina that Cora seems to, he does like to cuddle. He’s like a large octopus. You know, arms and legs all over me until, I dunno, like eight this morning.” Stiles threw a haughty look at Charles. “Looks like it must be your golden boy Matt after all. Wouldn’t surprise me. He’s been a real dick all summer. Attitude and such.”    
  
“Language Stiles.” John chided. “Well Charles, looks like the Hales have an alibi after all.”   
  
“It seems so.” Charles huffed, his face taking on a peculiar purple color before he stomped off.   
  
John looked around the table before chuckling. “Looks like we won’t have any pregnancy scares.”   
  
The entire table laughed.    
  
“You’re not surprised?” Stiles asked.   
  
“Surprised? Son, give me some credit. I am an officer of the law and I’d like to consider myself fairly observant. I saw you checking him out on the first day. You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”   
  
Stiles laughed. “You’ve got me there, dad.”   
  
“Well, kids. I think you’ve got someone to go see. You might want to go let certain someones know they’re off the hook for a necklace robbery.” Natalie interrupted.   
  
“Are you sure?” Lydia asked. This seemed like a big moment and she didn’t just want to skip out. But she also wanted to see Cora.   
  
“Go!” Natalie told them, shooing them with her hands. “I remember what it was like being your age and in love. Go!” she urged.   
  
Lydia and Stiles made eye contact before shoving out of their chairs and rushing out of the restaurant.   
  
As soon as they were outside, Lydia turned to Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
“You were going through a lot. I didn't want to add to that. Also, it’s kinda fun when just the two of you know.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Makes sense. Promise it wasn’t cause you don’t trust me?” Lydia asked quietly.   
  
“Of course not! I trust you more probably than anyone.” Stiles pulled her into a hug. “But I wanted that cliche teen secret romance.”   
  
Lydia nodded into his shoulder. “Me too. But I think it was a little more cliche than I anticipated.”   
  
“You and me both. Now, let’s go tell them the good news.”   
  
Stiles and Lydia set off at a fast clip, determined to reach the staff housing uninterrupted.   
  
“Derek’s over this way.” Stiles pointed off to the side. “You good from here?”   
  
“Of course. Have fun.” she waved, going towards Cora’s.   
  
She reached Cora’s door in record time and knocked. When there was no answer, she knocked louder.   
  
Cora wrenched the door open, a green face mask covering from her forehead to her neck.   
  
“I thought you were Charles.” Cora said, shocked.   
  
“Surprise!” Lydia said, pushing past Cora. “You’ll never believe what just happened.”   
  
“Probably not.” Cora told her. “But judging by the way you’re bouncing in your shoes, you’re going to tell me.”   
  
“Settle in, because this is a real page turner.” Cora laughed  and sat on her bed, pulling Lydia down next to her.   
  
Lydia recounted dinner for her, word for word until Cora interrupted her.   
  
“You came out?”   
  
Lydia nodded.   
  
“For me?” Cora clarified.   
  
“Well, I was always going to come out, but this just pushed me along a little. I couldn’t let you get in trouble for something I know you didn’t do.”   
  
Cora smiled before quickly frowning. “But that means Charles will be going after Derek.”   
  
“No, it gets better. Turns out Stiles and Derek have been together this entire time. I should’ve known something was up when he said he was going for swims all the time. He doesn’t like swimming that much.”   
  
Cora’s mouth dropped into a perfect O shape before she giggled. “I guess it’s true.”   
  
“What’s true?”   
  
“Gay must run in the family.”    
  
Lydia busted out laughing, leaning her head towards Cora. “You must be right!”   
  
“Of course I am. I’m never wrong.” Cora told her, faux-seriously.   
  
“Never.” Lydia whispered back, closing the distance between them. Cora’s eyes fluttered closed right before their lips met.   
  
Their lips twisted together, a slow dance. Cora’s lips tasted vaguely of citrus and mint. Probably her chapstick, Lydia thought as she brought her hand up to Cora’s face, cupping it.   
  
Cora twined her hands in Lydia’s hair and tugged slightly, eliciting a moan. Cora took advantage of the noise and pushed her tongue into Lydia’s mouth, licking inside.   
  
Lydia felt herself being leaned back as Cora straddled her hips. Lydia smiled into the kiss as Cora settled in.   
  
“You think you’re getting lucky?” she asked.   
  
“Oh, I think I am.”   
  
“Is that so?” Lydia questioned.   
  
“I think I’m going to go take this forsaken mask off, and then I’m going to come back here and we’re going to fuck. How’s that sound?”   
  
Lydia felt her face grow warm. “Pretty fucking fantastic.” she grinned.   
  
Cora nuzzled close, nipping at her neck before she pulled away once more. “Be right back.” she said, climbing off Lydia and throwing on a robe before going to the bathroom.   
  
Lydia pressed her hand between her legs and squeezed her thighs shut. This was going to be a fantastic night, she thought as Cora walked back into the room. Fan-fucking-tastic, if she did say so herself.

* * *

**_Ten Years Later_ **

  
  


White capped mountains shone gray in the late morning sun. A green field stretched as far as the eye could see, dotted sparsely with sunflowers and dandelions. The sun barely peaked over the horizon, bathing the field in soft golden light.   
  
Lydia sat with her legs folded underneath her as she contemplated the last few years. Things had been interesting, barely a dull moment in sight. The ups and downs of college, gaining a career, losing friends. But most importantly, the one constant was Cora. Cora had been Lydia’s rock through thick and thin.   
  
In college, when Lydia bounced back and forth between majors, Cora steadied her through the turmoil. When Lydia was at her lowest, when she questioned the very relationship that was her and Cora, Cora was there to pick her back up and reassure her of the love they shared. Cora was there when she cried over her pet fish dying.    
  
And that wasn’t to say that Lydia hadn’t been there for Cora in the same way. She was there when Cora learned about her parents’ accident. And she was there when Cora graduated with her degree and when she was accepted into graduate school. She was there when Cora broke her leg in a freak bus accident and she was there when Cora decided to get a cheap tattoo at a sketchy shop while on vacation. She was also there for the resulting infection and coverup tattoo.   
  
Relationships were fickle things as they had both learned. Things had changed immensely since they met that fateful summer all those years ago. The pair were once certain that nothing could ever come between them. True love and all that jazz.   
  
Lydia smiled softly, looking up at the cerulean sky dotted with puffy white clouds that wisped to the horizon. She knew that wasn’t true now. She now knew that in a fit of anger, in their second year of college, Cora would cheat on her. And she also knew that she would make out with a random person at a party to get back at her. She never would have thought they would have managed to get over that particular obstacle. But they did. They made up, apologized and though things were never quite the same, they learned to trust one another in new and different ways.   
  
Lydia also knew that while Cora meant the most to her in this fucked up world they called life, that she also loved her career more than she had ever thought to be possible. And that irked Cora. Spectacularly. They had nearly separated multiple times during the process of Lydia applying and being accepted to the diplomatic force tasked with securing borders and insuring the safety of both domestic and foreign dignitaries. Lydia loved what she did, even if it wasn’t the most glamorous or lucrative. Or safe, which was the main sticking point for Cora. Lydia was in danger, fairly regularly and Cora detested it with all that she was worth. Somehow they had reached a compromise that left them both happy. Mostly, Lydia just didn’t talk about work often.   
  
And Cora was happy in her own field, studying public health and researching in partnership with the CDC. She loved what she did, and that made Lydia ecstatic.    
  
Their friends had been through similarly trying times, though that was neither here nor there. Stiles and Derek had managed to make things work. They were like true soulmates, always finishing each other's sentences and being disgustingly cute in public. Lydia had yet to hear them argue in public over anything more serious than whether or not they should buy more milk.   
  
Erica was doing much better than anyone expected her to be. She was a partner in a wine company, spent most of her time in southern France. Though they weren’t adversaries any longer, Lydia still never felt the closeness with Erica that Cora did. Though, Lydia supposed, they were friends first.   
  
Isaac had fell on hard times, developed something of an addiction. He was doing better now, clean from rehab, but Lydia still noticed how his hands shook sometimes when he was stressed. He was working in a cafe last Lydia had heard.   
  
And Lydia hadn’t remained friends with nearly anyone from high school. She had, however, made a spectacular friend in one Allison Argent during college. Allison was the first friend Lydia had ever made on her own without Allison wanting something, like the popularity that had seemed to surround Lydia in high school. Allison was sweet and kind and stood by Lydia without hesitating to call her out on her bullshit.   
  
Lydia’s other best friend was made on her team from work, a guy named Danny who was possibly gayer than she was. He was also unfailingly loyal, always sticking up for her when needed. It also helped that he also had her back at work, which also made him a favourable character in Cora’s eyes.   
  
Lydia rested her hands on her knees as she contemplated the moment she found herself in. Gray clouds swept into view, turning the once bright field into an overcast meadow, threatening the infamous storm weather the area was known for. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her ass. There were a lot of things that had led to this moment, the combination of which Lydia could never be sure of, but there was one thing that she was sure of, she still loved Cora. Maybe not in the same way of an innocent first love, but she loved Cora more than she loved anyone else in the world. And she was damned sure going to show her exactly that.   
  
“You ready?” Stiles asked as she turned towards him. Fat raindrops began falling, gently at first, a soft pitter patter that quickly picked up in intensity as she walked towards him.   
  
They reached Stiles’s car in record time and Lydia hustled to keep her hair mostly dry. Frizzing would not be ideal in this particular situation.   
  
Stiles put the keys in the ignition before turning to look at Lydia. “You ready for this?”   
  
“Kinda late now if I’m not.” she told him, face open with honesty.   
  
“Nah, you could totally bail. Leave her at the altar.”   
  
Lydia laughed. “I would never do that. You know what?” she asked and then continued before Stiles could respond, “I love her. And I want to do this. We’re adults and we’re still in love and I’m certain we always will be. I want to be her wife.”   
  
“I should hope so, you did propose to her after all.” Stiles told her, starting the car. “The epic highschool romance, ending with a fairytale wedding.”   
  
“Like you’re one to talk. When are you gonna pop the question to Derek?”   
  
“Who’re you kidding? He’s definitely going to be the one asking me. Like the famous Beyonce once said, if he likes it, he’s gonna have to put a ring on it. We can’t let all the Hales get off that easy.”   
  
They lapsed into silence as they drove a relatively short distance. The ceremony was being held at the public library, something that Lydia would’ve never considered before Cora. But with this being both of their special days, the venue was something that she could easily give up to make Cora happy.    
  
They had planned this wedding for well over a year, opting for their engagement to last a little longer than originally planned. Lydia was determined for things to be as perfect as they could possibly be.    
  
Stiles parked the car and exhaled loudly. “I think I’m more nervous than you are. So, here’s the deal. Cora’s been corralled into the east half of the second floor. Unfortunately, there’s not enough space for the two of you to be on different floors so you’ll be confined to the west half of the same floor. No attempts at peaking will be made or the wrath of the wedding gods will be upon you.”   
  
“Erica and Danny?”   
  
“Erica and Danny.” Stiles confirmed. “Now let’s go do this.”   
  
Lydia climbed out of the car and took a deep breath. This would be the last time she would be outside without the title of Mrs. It was a good feeling.   
  
She walked into the library, careful to shield her eyes from any unintentional peeping. Their wedding planner, an enthusiastic man named James, had taken care of the decorating down to every last detail. It was at least one thing that neither of them would need to worry about.   
  
Stiles escorted her to the dressing room where he waved her off and headed in the direction of Derek.   
  
Her mom pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her ribcage. Natalie’s breath tickled as she spoke. “My baby’s all grown up. Getting married.” she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.   
  
“Don’t cry mom.”    
  
Natalie sniffled and smiled. “I’m so happy for you sweetie.”   
  
“Thanks. Wanna help me get dressed?” Lydia asked.   
  
“Of course I do! Let me grab the dress.” Her mom reached for the stark white dress bag that contained a dress she spent months looking for. She only intended to get married once and she’d be damned if the dress she was married in would be any other than her dream dress.   
  
Her mom unzipped the bag, revealing the dress that Lydia had been dreaming of ever since she picked it out.   
  
An ivory, sheer, high necked, long sleeve full length gown made of delicate lace was revealed to her. It was everything she had dreamed of as a little girl, playing make pretend.    
  
Her mom helped her slip into the dress and buttoned up the back, making the lace lay flat against her skin, giving it a glowing hue. Her makeup and hair had been done by a local stylist, someone that had come recommended via Erica.   
  
Lydia slipped into her shoes and let her mom pin her veil on her head.   
  
“You’re perfect.” she whispered.   
  
“Thanks, mom.” Lydia smiled, her eyes filled with tears. God, she promised herself she wasn’t going to be a mess and here she was, not even down the aisle and already crying.   
  
“Enough of that.” her mom told her, passing her a tissue. “It’s almost time. Grab your bouquet.”   
  
Lydia did as she was told and picked up the lavender themed bundle. Outside the room she met John who looked uncomfortable in his suit.   
  
“You sure you want me to do this?” he asked.   
  
“Of course I am. You’re the most father-like figure I’ve ever had in my life. I can’t think of a better person to walk me down the aisle.”   
  
John smiled softly and held out his elbow for Lydia to take. Arm in arm they walked down the stairs and waited just outside of the main area for the music cue to begin. Lydia could see the decorations from her vantage point. Gold arched chairs struck elegantly against the multi colored backdrop of the floor to ceiling books. White gardenias were placed artfully around the room. The decorations were simple, yet elegant.   
  
The song they had chosen began playing and Lydia gripped John’s arm tight as he led her down the aisle in the prearranged step pattern. The guests stood and stared as they made their way down the path covered in white rose petals. They reached the end of the aisle after what must have been a few seconds, though it felt simultaneously too quick and like it took forever.   
  
John let her go, and left her standing at the end of the aisle as the music segued into the second song choice of the afternoon. The crowd remained standing as Cora entered with her dad. She was absolutely stunning, the most beautiful thing Lydia had ever seen, and she’d seen the Eiffel Tower. Twice.   
  
Cora wore a white silk sheath that draped elegantly over her lithe frame, highlighting her curves and muscles. Her hair was left down, flowing gently underneath her veil and as she approached, Lydia could see small jewel butterflies that adorned Cora’s silky mane.   
  
Cora and her dad finally reached the joining point and Lydia stepped forward to meet her bride. Cora’s eyes sparkled in the light and her smile was impossibly wide.   
  
“You’re breathtaking.” Lydia mouthed, making Cora smile wider if that was even possible. The crowd sat as they turned to face the justice of the peace officiating the ceremony. They had decided on a secular ceremony as neither woman found herself particularly observant of any certain religion.    
  
“Everyone, be seated.” he said, pausing for the crowd to do as instructed. “Today we are gathered to celebrate the commitment these two women are making to each other. I’ve been instructed that the two of you have written your own vows that you’d like to say. Cora?”   
  
Cora sniffed slightly before smiling. “Lydia, I still remember the very first day I met you. You were lost, trying to go back to your house and all I could think was that it must have been my lucky day to get to guide someone as beautiful as you back to their house. And then I got to know you and I fell in love with every ounce of your person. You’re the strongest and kindest person I could’ve ever hoped to have known. I promise to be there for you no matter what the future may bring. I love you.” she finished, tears clouding her eyes.   
  
Lydia gripped Cora’s hands tightly, flashing back to the very first time she’d heard those particular words come from Cora’s mouth. It had been their senior prom, a time that neither had placed much significance on. Cora hadn’t wanted to go at all and Lydia had spent months planning their outfits. She had been bitterly disappointed when Cora had expressed her distaste for the event but nevertheless, that night in April saw the pair at prom, slow dancing. It had been the only time that entire night that Cora wasn’t sneering or making a sarcastic comment. Lydia had rested her head on Cora’s shoulder when she felt the taller woman smile into her hair.    
  
“What?” she’d asked, slightly confused.    
  
Cora had just shook her head before leaning in close, “Even though I detest this event with all I am, I just couldn’t help but think I don’t mind it too much because I’m here with you. I love you, you know?”   
  
Lydia was sure her eyes must have resembled a fish’s in that moment. She hadn’t been expecting that, at all. She wound her arms around Cora’s neck, pulling her closer. “I love you too.”   
  
She was snapped back to the present at the urging of the man officiating their wedding. “Lydia, your vows?”   
  
She steadied herself, taking a breath. “Cora, the summer we met is my favorite time to think about. And I’ve never been so happy to have been dragged on a family vacation. Even though nothing’s been quite as easy as that first summer, I am still infinitely happy to have you by my side for the rest of my life. There’s no place I’d rather be than next to you on whatever adventure life brings us. I love you with all my heart.” Lydia smiled through her tears.   
  
“Short, sweet and to the point, folks. Just how we like it. All right, ladies, exchange rings.”   
  
Lydia shivered at the cold metal sliding onto her finger. The titanium glinted softly next to her pale skin.   
  
She slipped the matching ring onto Cora’s hand and interlocked their fingers once more.   
  
“With the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you wife and wife! Ladies and gentlemen, the Martin-Hales. You may kiss your bride.”   
  
Their lips softly met once more as the guests clapped and cheered. This was the ending to the perfect summer, at last.   
  
  



End file.
